Kooin Ya no Gotoshi
by rosa lunae
Summary: 3rd in series. Someone's gone back in time and murdered Tsukino Usagi. Endymion, the Senshi, and the Shitennou must race against time to save her and conquer their worst fears in the process. COMPLETE!
1. The Time Sickness

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Nice to see you all again. This is the long-awaited third installment in my Sailor Moon series. The first was "In Happy Hiding" and the second was the largely popular "Escaping Oblivion." In order to fully understand some aspects of this story, I would recommend reading them first.

Before I tell anyone anymore, I must state that Sailor Moon and all characters associated do not belong to me, but to Naoko Takeuchi. However, this particular plot that they find themselves in is entirely of my own original making.

The story of Usagi and Mamoru as told by me comes to an end in this third story. At least this particular story. I'm certainly not done adding words to ffnet!

Here, Usagi and Mamoru, better known now as the Neo-King and Queen, face their most blood-curdling challenge yet—a race against time.

Prepare for the ride of your lives.

-rosa lunae

**Kooin Ya no Gotoshi: Prologue**

"_Kooin Ya no Gotoshi."_

_-_Japanese Idiom

"_Time flies."_

-

The day began normally.

Deep within the Crystal Palace, in the master suite, before the sun rose, Chiba Usagi's lovely blue eyes fluttered open.

She smiled. It was wonderful to wake to another day of peace. Not to mention, she was intricately entwined within the arms of her husband, who was still sleeping soundly.

She snuggled up against his strong, bare chest, attempting to wake him, and laughed to herself when he groaned.

"Five more minutes, baby, onegai…"

She sat up, and put her hands on her hips, glaring sternly at him, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I suppose if you make me get up alone I could deny you your good morning kiss, sire."

Mamoru's eyes popped open. He rolled over, and propped his head up with his hand, grinning.

"Man, the queen drives a hard bargain. I can see why no one dares oppose her majesty." He quickly threw the covers off, and hurried over to the other side of their king size bed. He swept Usagi up into his arms, allowing her elegant nightgown to slowly unfold until it brushed the ground.

"Are you being brash with the Neo-Queen?" Usagi whispered, trying her best to sound indignant, and failing.

Mamoru thought about it, opened his mouth, made a face, shut it again, opened it, made a face, then shrugged and passionately kissed her.

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose, surprised, then wrapped her arms around his neck, responding gently, teasing him. He moaned, and gently began to walk back towards the bed.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door.

Usagi opened her eyes, then laughed out loud at the _extremely_ displeased look on her husband's face. He dropped her on the bed and stormed off to their large walk-in closet, grumbling.

She laughed as she bounced on the bed, then called, "Hai?"

The voice was slightly muffled by the door. "Good Morning, milady," a maid called cheerfully, despite the yawning sun outside of the palace. "Just reminding you that you are to have luncheon with the other royal families of the system today."

The Neo-Queen looked blank for a moment, then smacked her forehead. "Ah, you know me too well, Hikara-chan. Take the rest of the day off."

The maid's smile was clearly heard in the words that followed.

"I wouldn't think of it, Your Majesty."

Mamoru returned in a bathrobe and neatly laid out his kingly attire for the day on the bed. Usagi admired him for a moment, then smacked his arm playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me everyone was coming to lunch today?"

Mamoru laughed and walked to the master bathroom. "You're the one that set the date, Usako! I assumed you would remember it!"

Usagi smiled. "After being married for a few decades you should have learned not to assume such things," she said, donning her own bathrobe.

Mamoru turned on the water in their room-sized shower, then turned back to his wife, grinning impishly. "Fine, you caught me. I just wanted to see Neo-Queen Serenity, mistress of the universe, hit herself in the forehead like that. It was priceless!"

Usagi wrinkled her nose, then moved to shove him the shower, robe and all. "I'm about to hit someone else in the head like that!"

Mamoru caught her in his arms, and pulled her in after him.

-

Later, while they were eating breakfast alone in their suite, Mamoru slipped his hand into hers, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"So, why are the Senshi and Shitennou leaving their own planets to dine with us? What's the occasion?"

Usagi's jaw dropped, and she pushed his head off of her shoulder. "Oh, Kami. Mamo-chan, tell me you didn't just say that."

"Say what?"

"Today is the Anniversary of the Awakening, baka!" she cried, incredulously.

Mamoru grinned, and pulled her close, their plates long empty. "I know, I was just messing with you. You know, trying to make you feel better about earlier."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Oh, you…!"

They dressed quickly, and as the layers of silken fabric were donned, so Usagi and Mamoru transformed into the Neo-King and Queen. When they were ready to leave, Endymion bowed to his wife, Serenity, and she curtsied to him, and he extended his elbow, and she took it, allowing him to escort her to the balcony.

The palace staff bowed to them as they passed, but the royal pair smiled warmly at each individual, every one of whom they knew by name. They reached the doors to the balcony, and trumpets sounded from the other side.

"Announcing: Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity!"

The doors were opened for them, and they walked to the edge of the balcony, under which the forum of Crystal Tokyo lay, filled with citizens. A cheer went up as they king and queen came into sight.

Endymion raised a gentle palm, and the crowd quieted. Serenity opened her arms, and began to speak.

"Good morning, Crystal Tokyo!" she called warmly, smiling. "Today, we celebrate the birthday of peace!"

Another cheer went up. When it faded, Endymion spoke also. "This is a universal day of rest! So, gather with your friends and family and together commemorate the Anniversary of the Awakening!"

A final cheer undulated across the crowd and a great celebration with dancing and feasting ensued, and the smiling royal couple waved for a moment, then retreated back into the palace to prepare for the arrival of their friends.

-

The dining hall was made entirely of silk, velvet, and crystal. The table, walls, chairs all shimmered with crystalline beauty, and for comfort, velvet cushions on the chairs and silk tablecloths.

At the head of the table, were two thrones. One was gold, and encrusted with topaz stones with engravings signature to the Golden Family expertly woven into the design. The other, more delicate and intricate, was silver, and tiny diamonds and pearls were sealed in the metal in designs that were trademarks of the Moon Kingdom Royal Family. The right side of the silver one and the left side of the golden one were fused together, creating an intriguing swirl of gold and silver; each flowing wave of silver was perfectly matched by its golden paramour.

The King and Queen were not in the Dining Hall. They were in their master suite, changing from their public attire to something with less layers, robes, and ruffles. Mamoru chose a plain black tuxedo with a red cape, but he decided against the hat and mask. Now there was no reason for disguise.

Usagi, who even after so many years, was still excited by the huge expanse of her wardrobe, decided on a plain, glittering silver gown that hung loosely from two straps, clinging to her small frame until loosening at the hips, where it fell freely to the floor. The train of the gown trailed behind her about three feet.

Mamoru smiled appreciatively, then reached above her head to a locked safe, and opened it deftly. He withdrew an intricately designed silver tiara and placed it in her hair in the same place her formal silver and velvet crown had been several hours earlier.

"You forget, love, that this is still a very formal event, and we must wear these."

She smiled. "I didn't forget. I just wanted you to do it."

She stood on her tiptoes, and tried to reach his golden crown. He laughed, and easily reached it and handed it to her. Grinning, he knelt so she could put it on his head. She huffed at the gesture, but placed it on his ebony hair just the same.

"Well, are we ready?" Endymion asked, as he stood.

"No time like the present," Serenity replied, winking.

They walked arm and arm to the dining room. The first pair to teleport in came in a flurry of snowflakes. Zoisite was in the Golden uniform customary to the Golden Kingdom Royal Guard. His badge indicated his rank as Co-General, and his silver crown indicated his position as King of Mercury. At his side was Ami, the Queen of Mercury. She wore a deep sapphire ball gown, and in her hair was an intricate hairpiece that resembled icicles that hung in her hair, and brushed her eyebrows.

The pair bowed quickly, and the Neo-King and Queen acknowledged them with a nod, then the Queen ran into Ami's arms, throwing her arms around her, and hugging her close. The King grinned at his wife's openness, and then eagerly pumped Zoisite's arm. After a moment, the royal couple from Mercury was seated at the long dinner table.

A moment later, in a flash of firelight, the King and Queen from Mars appeared. Jadeite wore his Golden uniform, but his crown resembled a circle of stationary flames. Rei wore a red, velvet gown, with a high collar, and violet flames sewn in. Long strips of red and orange chiffon trailed from her wrists. Her tiara also resembled licks of fire.

The Neo-King and Queen greeted these two fondly as well, and not a moment later, the royal couple from Jupiter appeared in a flash lightning. Nephrite's hair was pulled back neatly, and a crown with jagged lines and green stones sat on top of it. He eagerly greeted Endymion and his friends, letting his wife mingle with the other women. Makoto wore an emerald dress with one wide jagged strap. The right side of the gown trailed behind her a foot, and the left ended at her knee, and she wore emerald high heels. Her hair was tied up in a jagged design, and a few crimped strands fell before her laughing eyes like chestnut electricity. Instead of a crown, she wore her weapon, an enchanted wreath of oak leaves in her hair.

The Queen of Jupiter was almost a full head taller than Neo-Queen Serenity, but the small blond stood on her tiptoes and embraced her friend.

Makoto, Ami and Rei were talking as Serenity waited for the next arrival. They had to smile when the pair from Venus arrived in a flashy display of orange light.

"Minako can't resist making an entrance," the mistress of Mars murmured good-naturedly.

Minako's pale orange gown was all about layers, bows, and lace. Her sleeves were puffy and laced, and the gown clung to her curves, then expanded at the hips. Her multiple layers of skirts were held up by orange bows, and a golden tiara that fairly glowed in the sunlight held back half of her yellow hair. The Love-Me chain hung around her neck.

Kunzite pulled her chair for her, then moved to greet all the men. He also wore a golden crown, stark against his white hair. Endymion moved to shake his hand, but the Vindicator enveloped him in a bear hug instead.

The four Inner Senshi were chatting as if they were sitting in a booth at the Crown Arcade, and the four Shitennou stood at their sides, waiting to take their seats when every lady had arrived and been seated.

A few moments later, the Queen of Uranus and the Queen of Neptune arrived together. Michiru wore an aquamarine gown, mermaid style, true to her element, and two waves of fabric from the back of her dress were looped around both of her pointer fingers. Haruka wore a loose navy dress, tied in a knot around her neck, hanging loosely from her body. True to her nature, her space sword was fastened in her sash in plain sight.

Michiru curtsied low, and Haruka knelt before the Neo-King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but Serenity rushed forward and pulled Haruka back to her feet, then hugged them both.

A moment later, the young Queen of Saturn arrived alone. Due to the magic of long lives gifted to the citizens of the Crystal System, Hotaru had caught up in age to her comrades since they all stopped aging at the age of 23, and the Awakening was today celebrating its 54th anniversary. She wore a deep purple halter-top gown. The skirt had an upside down V in the front, and the point was just at her knees, and the train trailed behind her for almost two feet. She wore a simple silver tiara and carried the Silence Glaive with her, but unlike Haruka, she'd placed a sheath over the blade.

She smiled shyly at the company, but when she locked eyes with Serenity, her thin ebony eyebrows knit themselves fretfully together. Serenity frowned, but before she could question Hotaru, the staff came in with the first course of luncheon, and they were seated.

Serenity talked amiably with all of her company, but she cast anxious glances towards Hotaru and around the room.

After they finished the first course, chatter circulated about the whereabouts of the Queen of Pluto, who often visited her small planet on abundant leave from the Time Gate granted her by Serenity and Endymion.

Rei began acting strangely after the second course had passed and Pluto was still missing. Serenity watched her closely. Her eyes darted around erratically when they were open, but often they were clenched shut, her mouth parted slightly.

Serenity knew that look well… it meant Rei was receiving a vision.

Hotaru still looked concerned about something, but the talk on the table, once it passed from Setsuna, was lighthearted and cheerful, and Serenity couldn't bear to interrupt it.

In between his contributions to the conversation, King Endymion watched his wife carefully. She was obviously troubled by Setsuna's absence, especially since they arranged weeks ago for her to have leave today and for another to guard the gate. He noticed Serenity often glancing at Rei and Hotaru. The two of them were acting strangely, and his wife noticed.

The main course came in, but Serenity picked at it. She said very little, zoning out every now and then, before wincing and shaking her head to bring herself back to the present. Soon, she stopped glancing at her two Senshi. She said nothing at all, and her gaze became fixed, and her eyes began to glaze.

Concerned, he turned in his throne, and nudged her. No response. He glanced around. Haruka locked eyes with him, knuckles white against the hilt of her sword. He turned back to his wife.

"Usako?" Endymion whispered, touching her arm. He recoiled; her skin was ice cold.

Suddenly, she blinked, and her eyes were bright and alive with panic. She began gasping for air, and sagged into his arms.

"Ami, Zoisite!" Endymion barked. The two rushed over, and quickly began to examine her.

"Mamo-chan, there's no time! Mamo-chan! Kooin Ya no Gotoshi! _Kooin Ya no Gotoshi! _I love you, Endymion…" she whispered, strangled and delirious. Then, she went completely limp.

"Oh, Kami." Endymion whispered, panic threatening to take hold of him.

"Pardon us, King," Zoisite said softly but with force. The King numbly obeyed, laying Neo-Queen Serenity on a nearby velvet sofa for Ami and Zoisite.

In an instant, Sailor Mercury had replaced her planet's queen. She summoned her computer, and typed faster than humanly possible. Zoisite checked the Queen's vitals, his face pale and tense. They worked with cold efficiency.

A few moments passed, and Sailor Mercury looked up. Her face was white.

"Haruka. Makoto."

The two looked up, expectantly. Haruka yanked her sword from her sash, before transforming into Sailor Uranus, and Mako ripped the Wreath from her hair without a wince, then became Sailor Jupiter.

"Go to the Time Gate. Find Setsuna. And _fast._"

The others locked eyes with each other, dreading what Ami's suspicions might be by sending the two fiercest of the Senshi.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus disappeared in a flash of lighting and a thunderous whirlwind. Endymion watched them go blankly, then turned his eyes back to his fallen wife, who was getting paler by the minute and still and cold as death itself.

-

When the lights faded, Sailor Uranus held her sword fiercely in front of her, tense and alert.

Jupiter waved her Wreath around, trying to clear the fog. They waited a moment, listening. There were no footsteps, no sounds at all.

And no warning from the Guardian of Time to stay away.

"I can't stand waiting like this," Uranus hissed, gripping her sword tightly. "Cover me."

"Gotcha." Jupiter replied tersely, her mind on her Queen.

Sailor Uranus crept forward slowly until the Gate came into view. She bit her lip when she saw Sailor Pluto's limp body on the surface of the 4th dimension, but, fearing a trap, she didn't approach her.

"Forget the Bond crap, Haruka, just get Setsuna out of there!" Jupiter hissed.

"Fine! Come watch my back at least!"

Sailor Uranus ran forward, sheathed her sword, and gathered Sailor Pluto into her arms, and Jupiter stood guard as Uranus examined her comrade. She was badly beaten, and she'd been lying in a pool of her own blood, but still breathing. The Soldier of the Wind hefted the Guardian of Time into her arms, stood, and prepared to teleport.

"We can't leave the Gate unguarded," Jupiter said.

"Someone's already been through the gate," Uranus replied sharply. "And if they could get through Setsuna, they'll get through whatever replacement guard we put up here."

"Yes, but she'd want the Gate to be guarded anyway." Jupiter shot back. "You know that." She touched a button on her communicator.

"Nephrite?… Yes, we found her… Tell Hotaru and the King we'll need them to help heal her… someone's been through the Gate… Yeah. Do me a favor and send a team of your very best from the Royal Guard and get them up here… Arigatou, love."

An instant later, a squadron of soldiers with activated weapons appeared and stationed themselves silently at the Gate, eyes cold and unblinking.

Without a word, the three Sailor Senshi disappeared.

-

Back in the palace, Sailor Mercury was becoming more and more agitated. Her computer, the most advanced piece of technology in the system, was frazzled by whatever illness had taken the Queen, but Ami had a hunch, a dark and frightening one. She prayed to Selene that she was wrong.

Suddenly, Jupiter and Uranus reappeared. The Guardian of Pluto was limp in Haruka's arms. She had obviously been savagely attacked.

Endymion tore his eyes from his deathly still wife and leapt into action, desperate for something to distract him from the danger pressing his wife.

"Hotaru-chan."

"Yes, my King," the young woman said, instantly understanding.

Makoto viciously swept her leg across the table, effectively clearing it of the gourmet meal. The crystal dishes shattered on the ground. Haruka laid Setsuna gently in the empty space on the table, and Endymion and Hotaru quickly used their combined powers to heal Setsuna. The purple and golden auras slowly covered her wounds. When the two of them were finished, Setsuna's eyes snapped open. She leapt from the table, and threw herself prostrate at Endymion's feet, sobbing with wild abandon.

"I've failed you, Neo-King! Please forgive me, I've failed you!"

Endymion was shocked by the raw display of emotion from the stoic and reserved Sailor Pluto, but recovered quickly. He yanked the Queen of Pluto to her feet, an iron grip on her wrist. She refused to meet his eyes, but he spoke anyway.

"Setsuna, be at peace. You fought bravely. Just tell me what is wrong with my wife!" he commanded fiercely, but his voice quivered on the last word.

All color left Setsuna's bronze face, leaving it sickly white. She looked around the King, and her eyes fell on the still body of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Oh, no… oh, no, no, no, no!" she whispered, tortured. She walked slowly to the body, her comrades parting to let her pass. She touched Serenity's cheek, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I have failed my Queen," she whispered brokenly to herself. She took a deep breath, and regained her composure, turning to the others in the room.

"Usagi has the time sickness," the Guardian of Time whispered. The name fell from her lips as a death sentence.

-

So it begins. What do you think, everyone? Have I snagged your interest? Please review!

-rosa lunae

PS: Thank you everyone for your kind responses to "Storms"! Your comments are all greatly appreciated!


	2. The Plan

Konnichi wa, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! I'm skipping the review replies just for this chapter, but don't worry, they will be back! I'm hoping to answer all of your questions in the chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter I will restart review replies, so be sure to review and ask any questions you need answering! Arigatou!

rosa lunae

Kooin Ya no Gotoshi: The Plan 

Last time-

"_Usagi has the time sickness," Setsuna whispered, plagued. The name fell from her lips like a death sentence._

-

There was a moment of shocked silence. The Queen of Mercury broke it. "What does that mean?" she asked, putting her computer reluctantly away. "My computer was completely overloaded when I scanned her."

Setsuna sank into a chair, fighting to maintain the poise so characteristic of her. Waves of guilt crashed into the shores of her heart, over and over again, and no one said anything as she tried to reign in her emotions, fighting to keep her face blank and failing. Even Hotaru seemed uncomfortable with the silence.

Finally, the Time Guardian spoke, her voice low and chilling and wreathed with shame. "At first, it was just one person, hooded. I commanded the stranger to leave. He said nothing. Just as I prepared to attack, an army of youma ran from the fog, surrounding me. I didn't feel any of the blows, only panic. Only the knowledge that I was outnumbered filled me. So, I put all of my power into one "Death Scream" attack and killed them all." Her voice became toneless and blank… as if she spoke of someone else's misfortune.

"I fell the ground and my eyes darkened, but before I passed out, I heard a voice—the first one to appear had not been killed by my attack. Through my blurry vision I could see emerald green gloves push a thorny rose into my palm, being sure to draw blood before he placed it back in his pocket. He whispered, 'You cannot save her now,'"

She locked eyes with Endymion. "His voice was disguised to sound like yours, my King, but I was not fooled. This man was shorter and smaller than you." She then locked eyes with each person in the room, before finishing her sentence.

"I realized when the masked man spoke that he intended to go through the Gate, through Time, in order to kill someone." Her voice broke, and she lowered her head in shame. Without looking, Pluto gestured to their fallen Queen, whose breathing was short and erratic. "Serenity."

Gasps filled the room. Endymion paled, then his face lit crimson with rage. He turned, and broke a chair over his knee without a wince. Then, failing to fight the tears, he sank into another chair, head falling weakly into his hands. He shoulders trembled with silent mourning for a moment, then his looked up, eyes afire.

"How do we save her, Setsuna?"

Setsuna continued, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. "The time sickness is what someone gets when they are killed in the past. Because of a delay in space-time continuum, it takes 48 hours for a change in the past to affect the present. Your computer," she said, speaking to Ami without looking at her, "cannot comprehend the mysteries of time. Even I do not understand some things. But one thing is certain. The time sickness is a state of being in between life and death. In two days' time, the Neo-Queen will die."

Grim silence encompassed the dining hall of the palace, but outside, the citizens continued their celebration, completely unaware.

-

Tears of anger and frustration fell from the King's eyes, landing on his clenched fists.

His wife lay in the silk sheets of their bed. She was no longer still. As Setsuna foretold, Serenity became agitated in her strange coma. She twitched occasionally, and her eyes were visibly clenched shut, as if she were in pain.

Mamoru knew the Senshi were waiting for him outside. Despite their efforts to be silent, his battle-trained ears easily picked up their every imperceptible movement. He'd moved his wife to their bedroom, and asked for a moment alone. He'd put Setsuna, Ami, and Zoisite to work on honing out a strategy.

Setsuna had commanded him to listen to anything she might say in her delirium, but as of yet, nothing. Nothing but haggard breaths.

A knock sounded on his door. "Leave me," he breathed, haggardly, eyes on his wife. The door opened anyway, and that told him that it was either Rei or Haruka and the click of stiletto heels told him it was none other than the Maiden of Anger.

"Leave me!" he commanded, stronger this time, burying his face in his wife's neck. Rei laughed derisively.

"Mamoru, get it together. We do no have time to grieve for a death we're going to stop. Besides, I must tell you about a vision I saw that may give us a clue to Usagi's death in the past."

Reluctantly, Mamoru lifted his head, kissing the Neo-Queen's neck once, tenderly, before straightening to face Rei. His whole countenance changed from mourning to authoritative and emotionless.

"Speak quickly, then."

Rei smiled wanly, then spilled her vision out to the king.

"I saw this as the Usagi in the past must have seen it. She is on her back and her eyes are closed, and suddenly, I can smell the scent of a rose being waved under her nose. The petals brush her skin. Usagi feels she is still dreaming and does not open her eyes. Then, suddenly, I can feel the thorns of a rose press into her palms, and then, she gasps, but before she can open her eyes, there is a loud noise, then silence."

Mamoru gripped the sheets covering his wife with white hands, but his face was flushed with ire. "How cowardly!" he spat furiously. "Our murderer kills my wife while she is unconscious… while she cannot fight back, and tries to make her believe on her death bed that I killed her! This monster will see _my_ face in their dying eye!" he vowed, looking into his wife's pained face. She twitched, violently, murmuring something incomprehensible. Mamoru brushes her hair from her face whispering soothing words. When he looked up, his eyes were hard.

"Send in Hotaru. And when Setsuna has formed a plan, send her in immediately."

Rei nodded shortly, eyes bright. She grinned, glad to see their king acting more like the leader he must be to them in his wife's absence.

A moment later, Hotaru entered. Although she was the same age as his wife and his wife's other guardians, Endymion couldn't help but to treat Hotaru gentler, part out of respect for her abilities and part out of reflex, for she'd always been younger in the past. Hotaru understood and was aware, but did not mind.

"Hotaru, when you arrived here, you were troubled. Why?"

"I felt something slight… some small sense that something was not right. Neo-Queen Serenity noticed my struggle. But the feeling I had was so minute; I was struggling whether or not to ignore it. Now I see my error, my King," she said very softly, humbly. Ashamed.

"The fault is not yours, Hotaru. Nothing you could have done would have stopped this from happening. What exactly did you feel?"

Hotaru answered without pausing. "Envy," she said simply.

"Whose?"

She lowered her eyes. "That I could not tell you. But it was not someone's whose aura I could recognize. This person and I have never met."

Mamoru nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Hotaru. You may go. Tell the others I'll be out shortly."

"Yes, sire."

The others were giving all the palace servants the day off, and informing the guards to be on the lookout. They did not want word of the Queen's illness to start a panic, especially on the day of the Awakening!

Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted by a delirious cry from his wife. "Mamo-chan! No!" she cried softly. Mamoru gripped her hand, angry at the ideas planted in his wife's mind and furious at his helplessness.

"I did not kill you, Usako!" he whispered fiercely into her ear. "But by my sword, I will kill whoever did!"

Instead of calming the comatose Queen, this only agitated her more. Mamoru massaged his temples, smiling ruefully. She was still partly alive, he reassured himself, because Usako would always protest his temper, even now, when she was suspended between life and death.

Mamoru stood. He picked up his crown off of his bedside table, and fastened it on his head. He slung his scarlet cape over his shoulders and tied it securely. Then, he picked up his sword, the one he sometimes wore for show—the sword his wife had driver through her own heart thousands of years ago, and slid it deftly into its sheath.

Endymion bent slowly, and brushed the damp hair out of his wife's face. She winced, as if the gesture caused her pain. "Usako…" he whispered in her ear, holding her hand like a glass sculpture. "Hold on! I will save you, Usako! Just, by Selene, _hold on_. I love you, my dearest."

He kissed her cold, cold lips tenderly, then stood. After one final, lingering look at her, he slung open the door to his room, and walked regally out.

He joined the others in the main lounging room, where the Royal Family usually spent most of their free time. Setsuna, Ami, and Zoisite were absent. Haruka, still in her Sailor Fuku, was pacing the room like a caged lion. The rest of the Senshi and the Generals were sitting in chairs or sofas around the room, but not a single one of them looked relaxed. All stood as he entered the room, and sat when he took a seat across the table from Jadeite.

"Jade, Rei told me about the vision she had."

Jadeite nodded, thoughtfully. "She told me as well. I have also spoken with Hotaru."

"What do you make of it?"

Jadeite was silent for a long moment, but Endymion did not once press him to answer. Jadeite was The Seer, and spoke wisdom about spiritual things that stood on the same level as Rei's. Endymion held high respect for his brother in arms.

"Setsuna said that her attacker wore green gloves. And Hotaru spoke of envy. Obviously we are dealing with a killer who is dangerously jealous of you. Or the Queen. Or our system."

Endymion clenched his hand in frustration, but remained calm. "That could be anyone. There are hundreds of systems in the universe that are jealous of the Crystal System's prosperity. And there are threats against Serenity everyday."

"And yourself."

"Hai. This person disguises himself as me and kills Serenity. This is a disaster. Every moment is now precious. But how will we leave for two days in this time without anyone in the palace realizing we're gone?"

"A perceptive question, your highness," came a new, strained voice.

Setsuna entered the room, the Garnet Rod in her tight fists.

"I am going to stop time here."

Endymion blinked, stunned. "But it's forbidden."

Setsuna smiled humorlessly. "Are you not King?"

Endymion mirrored her mirthless smile. "I guess so. But won't that keep Usagi alive anyway, since she has two days and if no time passes, what would we have to worry about?"

Setsuna shook her head, groping for the words to explain the unexplainable. "Time is like a river with many streams. I am only going to stop the flow of this stream. This will cause stress on the timeline as a whole, but it will keep flowing. Plus, the two days are two days of raw time. Time as it passes down the whole river, which is not exactly two days as we know it. The entire river, if you will, travels slower than small streams, so we have more than two of our days. Plus, Usagi will not be affected if I stop time. She is an entity that time rests upon, not dominates."

Endymion stared blankly, then shook his head, perplexed. "I'll take your word on that, Setsuna. It has never failed me before."

Setsuna smiled ruefully, silently accepting the valuable compliment. "You must ask someone trustworthy to come and watch over Usagi while Time is stopped here. Someone who can keep a secret and not start a panic, and I will allow them not to be affected by the Time Stop."

Endymion thought for a moment. "I know exactly who. I'll go get her myself."

In an instant, he vanished in a flash of roses.

-

FLASHBACK—52 years from yesterday. 

_Before awakening the entire universe, Usagi paid a visit to one of her most dedicated friends._

_Osaka Naru._

_Dressed in her school uniform, Usagi—and Mamoru with her—went to meet Naru at the Crown Arcade. They greeted her warmly, then led her to the Control Room beneath the Arcade. She was shocked at the equipment stored there, millenniums before its time._

"_Naru-chan, you have never failed me," Usagi began, her voice taking on a regal tone. "In the last life, you saved my life, and throughout this life, you have served as an anchor of normalcy in a world that was anything but normal for me."_

_Naru looked puzzled, but she did not laugh. "What are you talking about Usagi?"_

"_You first knew me as Rose," Usagi said softly, letting go of Mamoru's hand. She wrapped her arms around herself, then in a flash of gentle silver light, she appeared again, this time dressed as a peasant from the Golden Kingdom's ancient days. She wore a hood over her head, and a head band tied securely around her forehead, though a yellow light emitted softly from beneath it. Somehow, Naru knew her blonde hair was hidden under the hood, contained in a hand-sewn hairnet. Her dress was a plain, loose fitting garment made of coarse, faded magenta fabric, decorated only by an old violent sash and a white apron._

_In her hands, was an ancient piece of material, over a thousand years old. It was yellowed and frayed with age. It was a scarf, and the pattern was of yellowed white roses, with stems of faded green, like grass in autumn's last breath before winter, and faded red roses with blossoms only as red as an infants cheek, just a little pink._

_Naru stared at her friend, who had transformed into a constant image from her concurrent dream. Beside her, Mamoru had transformed into a regal prince, also a figure she often saw in her dreams._

_Tears filled her eyes. "So, it is true!" she breathed, coming up to them. They smiled on her reassuringly. "All the legends—," she fingered Mamoru's cape, "all the myths—," then she touched the ancient scarf in her friends hands, "all the _dreams…"

_As she trailed off, she slowly untied Usagi's headband. "You are Rose!" she whispered, then, slowly pulling the bit of fabric away from Usagi's brow, she unveiled the shining Crescent Moon symbol there, the symbol of the royalty in her blood. "And you are Princess Serenity!"_

_She looked at Mamoru, who smiled kindly. "And you are Prince Endymion!"_

_Overwhelmed, Naru knelt before them, tears streaming down her face. "Hope is reborn!" she breathed as the memories from her past life began to overwhelm her through Usagi's subtle use of the Crystal._

_Endymion and Serenity each took one of Naru's hands and lifted her back to her feet. This time, Serenity was in her real form. The flowing white dress only added to her ethereal glow. _

"_Yes, and you, my friend, are a citizen of the Silver Millennium and one of only a handful of people who remained loyal to my mother until the end. For that, we both must thank you."_

_The two royals bowed low to her, and she covered her mouth with her hand, tears blazing a trail down her face._

"_You are not alone. My family, Motoki, and the girls are all citizens of the Silver Millennium as you are. And there are others. But let's get to the point. We have come to give you good news," Serenity said smiling, as she rose._

"_We are also Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon," Endymion said, as they both took on these forms, "and the girls are the Sailor Senshi. Their boyfriends are the four Generals of Earth. And we have just defeated our last enemy. And we have come to tell you that today is the Eve of the Awakening! Tomorrow, the Silver Millennium will be reborn as the Crystal Millennium, and the Golden and Silver Kingdoms will be joined forever through our marriage. And we have told you this because you are a citizen of the Silver Millennium and have the right to know these things. And because we trust you can keep a secret for a few hours," he added with a chuckle._

"_Oh, this is a secret of secrets!" Naru cried joyfully, "but gladly I will keep it."_

"_There's one more thing," Sailor Moon added, eyes twinkling. "Because of your faithfulness to us, we are making you a Lady of the Court, just as Ami and Rei and the others are Ladies of the Court. You will be the official representative of Earth, if you so choose."_

_Naru was stunned speechless, but soon found her voice. Her delighted eyes gave her true feelings away, but she stammered a protest. "But I'm just an ordinary girl! I was a peasant during the Silver Millennium, and I'm nothing special in this life either! Surely there is someone more fit to represent Earth than me!"_

_The way Sailor Moon gazed into her eyes and smiled brightly and calmly told Naru that the future Queen knew her heart and had already closed the matter herself. She stepped forward, placed the worn scarf into Naru's hands, closed them over it, then clasped her friend's hands in her own._

"_Yes, well, I made horrible marks in school, I'm a klutz, and I cry at the drop of a hat. If I can be a Queen, you can most certainly be an Ambassador and a Lady of the Court."_

_Tuxedo Kamen smiled and drew his fiancé closer to himself. Naru laughed for joy and hugged them both._

_They spoke for a moment longer, simply as Mamoru, Usagi, and Naru, then the couple left._

"_See you tomorrow!" Usagi had called with a wink._

-

King Endymion found his eyes misting at the memory as he floated through the void of teleportation. He closed his eyes and reached for Lady Naru with his senses and saw that she was alone in her living room, reading a book.

He knew that she had begged off from the luncheon today because all the girls and generals and everyone together in formal attire could be a bit intimidating, and she insisted that since she was not royal and there was no issue of Earth's well-being to discuss, that she should not attend, however invited she was.

Before he appeared in her living room, he sensed that Umino was close by. He smiled tightly. So that's why she was alone in her home on the biggest day of celebration in the year. Usagi always talked about how long it was taking those two to get hitched, but he always told her they had hundreds of years to get to know each other.

The thought of his wife sobered him.

This would have to be quick. With every moment that passed, Usako's life was more in danger.

He took a deep breath and ended the teleport.

Naru stood, smiling, when he appeared in the room, not surprised that one of the royal family would suddenly appear for a visit, but when she saw his white face and his formal garb, she knew instantly. Alarm flooded her face.

"What is wrong with the Queen?" she asked, distressed, in her high, lilting voice.

Endymion smiled tightly. "Always the perceptive one, Naru." He explained as best as he could and as quickly as he could.

Naru asked no questions, but instantly went into action. She remained very calm and deadly efficient. She packed a few necessities and was going to toss the bag over her shoulder, but Endymion took it for her.

"Umino is coming here. What should I do?"

"Leave him a note," the King replied tersely, "saying you'll call him later and you had to go out on an errand. Setsuna is going to stop time, so it won't matter anyway."

"Very well." She left the note on the door, where he would easily see it, but left no indication of where she was.

"Ok. Let's go." the King said shortly, and took her arm, gently despite his mood. Then, in an instant, they teleported back. Instead of directing them to the sitting room where the Senshi had last been, Endymion dropped the teleport in his wife's room.

Ami was there with her, and smiled with effort in greeting to Naru. Usagi was shivering violently and murmuring.

"Write down everything she says that may be useful," Ami instructed gently. "And just try to soothe her and keep her calm. Setsuna says that she should grow more and more agitated and then after the first day, become more and more… subdued… until the second day is over. But we won't let it get that far," the shy Senshi added vehemently. "I swear by Mercury."

It was a solemn oath. Naru lowered her head under the weight of it. With a final kiss on his wife's lips, Endymion left with Ami.

Naru spoke soothing words to her friend, then began to talk of their days in Sensei Haruna's class and how Usagi always fell asleep and forgot her lunch. The mundane things seemed to calm the young Queen, and as she spoke, Naru reached for the bag that Endymion dropped onto the floor beside the bed. From it, she very, very gently pulled out the old, worn scarf that Prince Endymion had bought from Rose so many years ago. They'd given it back to her.

The Queen was shivering. Very gently, Naru wrapped the scarf very loosely around the Queen's slender neck.

A moment later, her shivering subsided.

Naru stroked her friend's cold hand as she chattered on about mundane things, old times, and new joys. As she spoke, she listened to the celebration happening outside the palace.

A tremor went through the air, then the sounds of life utterly stopped. Nothing sounded outside the palace or within it. The Senshi and the others were apparently on a different floor.

The only sounds were Usagi's ragged breathing and Naru's own voice, which for some reason, she was compelled to lower to a whisper.

-

What do you think?

Be sure to tune in a week or two to find out where the Senshi are going now that Time has been stopped!

-rosa lunae


	3. Remember Hope

Kooin Ya no Gotoshi 

So, is everyone enjoying themselves so far? The updates are a little slower on this one than _Escaping Oblivion_, but this story should be a good deal shorter than E. O. I strongly recommend reading both _In Happy Hiding_ and _Escaping Oblivion_ before reading this story, mostly because they will help you to understand this story and my reviewers seemed to enjoy them!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and back by popular demand, review replies!

**Starlit Warrior: **Hey, thanks for reviewing! I didn't mean for it to be too depressing, but don't worry, you know I can't keep things depressing for long!

**Moosagi:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far!

**ffgirlmoonie:** Glad you like it! Thanks for your kind review!

**Midnight:** Sorry it took so long! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks for reviewing!

**Yami Chikara:** Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Wise:** Omgosh! I'm so sorry it took so long! But I hope you like this chapter!

**the online dreamer:** Hmm, the Black Moon… I have a feeling we'll be seeing them soon… Thanks for reviewing!

**cardcaptor eternity:** No, Chibi-Usa has not been born yet, but I'm still fingering with the idea of putting her in somehow… Hmm… I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Neonlights: **I can always count on a review from you! Thanks so much for your kind words! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**Red-Rose-18:** Thanks for your kind review! Hope you like this chapter!

**comfycouch: **Yes, Serenity presides over the whole Solar System in my story! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nazi Hater: **Hm, yes I remember she died after stopping time in the manga, but I'm not killing her. I'm thinking since this is a severe emergency and plus Endymion is King, it will be allowed this time.

**WingsofaDream:** I'm so sorry about your pet dying, and I'm very honored that you chose to review my story anyway! My prayers are with you and I'm very grateful for all the support you've given me over the years! Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**v1786:** Suspense was what I was aiming for! Very good! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Moonmoore:** Thank you so so so so much for you wonderful review! It totally made my day! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Enjoy!

**JadesRose:** You never cease to honor and humble me! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and all the dauntless encouragement! Can't wait to see your update! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

That should cover everyone! If I missed you, it's nothing personal, just an oversight. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two: Remember the Feeling of Hope**

Endymion leaned against the window of his palace, overlooking the forum. Thousands of people were frozen in celebration, smiles of resurfaced relief and rejoicing reddening their cheeks. He sighed, his head dropping into the crook of his arm, resting against the window.

_Such joy. Such carefree, naïve hope. A people so much like their Queen._

A slender, calloused hand slid on his shoulder. "Your Majesty, time waits for no ma," she said solemnly. "Not even the King."

Endymion sighed again, a rueful smile struggling to surface. "You never fail to remind me of my obligations, Setsuna."

"Even Usagi needs reminders sometimes."

He fixed his cape, and followed her to the room where the rest of the Senshi and the Generals waited. Haruka was twirling her Space Sword restlessly. She rose when Endymion entered. Instead of motioning for her and the others to sit as he usually did, he wearily sank into a chair. The Senshi were surprised, and the Shitennou were concerned for their Commander, but neither group said anything, just took their seats respectfully. Setsuna did not sit.

"Lay it down for us, Setsuna."

Setsuna took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm going to stick with the river image, since it seems to be working. Whoever went back in time to kill Usagi is a chronological anomaly, meaning a replica of the actual person produced by extreme emotion."

Even Ami looked blank.

"Anyway, that's irrelevant for your purposes. All you need to know is that this was not meant to happen. So, say that person was a rock in the Time Stream. Ok. Well, the rock that fell into the river happened to be the last one under a log. The stone falls, so does the log. The stone is the person who killed Usagi; the log is the Time Stream's way of protecting itself. It traps the person in the time stream they are in. And a rock, floating in a river, hits the log, is thrust back, hits it again, lesser this time, and so on. So the event will repeat itself a few times. That's where the two days limit comes from. That's how long it takes for the repeats to stop.

"I've been able to locate a time stream already affected by Usagi's death. That's where we're going. We can find out when exactly it happened and go from there. Also, I think that all of us need to see what the world would be like without Usagi."

She knit her eyebrows together, sweeping her mauve eyes over the group. "I am wary of trooping through the time zone in such a large group, but this calls for drastic measures, and I'm sure all of us will be needed to apprehend the anomaly. However, if we are seen in these forms, we'll certainly be noticed."

Everyone instantly understood, and with a flash of light, they were all dressed casually, save Pluto.

"Any questions?"

If there were any questions on the floor, their holders chose not to voice them.

"Ok. I've left a communicator with Naru so she can contact us. Once again, the time zone we are going to has already been affected by Usagi's death. So, please, everyone, brace yourselves. The images will not be pretty." She glanced at King Endymion.

He nodded, fists clenched. "Let's go."

Setsuna raised the Garnet Orb and in a flash of mauve light, they were at the Time Gate, where a squadron of the Queen's finest was on alert. Setsuna announced her presence and King Endymion briefly revealed himself, and they lowered their weapons.

"Do not allow anyone through the gate. Warn them once, and if they do not retreat, fire at will," Setsuna instructed emotionlessly. "When we return, the password will be…" she thought for a moment, eyes clouding, "_Anomaly_."

Mamoru and Ami locked eyes for a moment, remembering when Usagi had uttered that word in one of her first fights. Those first few months were her greatest struggle. She'd just found Sailor Mercury.

_Sailor Moon straightened, seeing that Tuxedo Kamen couldn't keep the youma busy for much longer._

"_Ami Mizuno. Once you swore to protect the innocent from evil. Will you now redeem that vow and fight by my side? Besides," Usagi whispered, winking, "I wouldn't mind some company, Ami-chan."_

_Ami stared for a moment. She resisted a strange urge to stay on her knees, and stood face to face with Sailor Moon._

"_Who are you?" she whispered, fingering with the recognition pending in her mind._

_Sailor Moon gave a small smile. Her eyes shimmered. Tuxedo Kamen paused, titling his head slightly to hear her answer._

"_I am… an anomaly," she whispered. Then, she heard Tuxedo Kamen give a sharp intake of breath. Sailor Moon's eyes hardened. "I trust you will make the right decision, Ami. I must help my comrade."_

_Ami thought about it for an instant, but she'd already made her decision as soon as she saw the danger that Sailor Moon had to face._

Mamoru shut his eyes, blocking out Setsuna's last debriefs for the soldiers. All he could see was the anguish, the raw confusion in her eyes, so long ago. All he could hear was the complete desolation in her voice…

Then he remembered her helpless on the bed, suspended between life and death, and his eyes snapped open, afire.

"Let's get moving, Setsuna," he commanded softly. She nodded, curtly, and gripped her staff. With an incantation, the staff began to glow and the Time Gate opened.

They walked to the entrance together. Setsuna stopped them. Haruka made an annoyed sound, and scuffed her feet like a bull ready to charge.

"Before we go in, stop and remember," Setsuna called solemnly, eyes closed. Her hands were outstretched. "Remember the feeling of hope. Because where we are going, there is none."

After a moment, they entered the gate.

Naru could feel it when the Senshi and the Generals and Endymion were gone. It was absolutely quiet. The only sounds were the distraught moans of the Queen. Naru wished for some music, anything to drown out the deafening silence. Naru glanced around and realized she was the only one in the entire universe that was still moving, breathing. Time had stopped for every other person in the Crystal System.

Serenity was restless. Naru knew grimly that as the strange disease progressed she would become more violent in her thrashing and rolling over. With a sigh, she realized she was going to tie the Queen down eventually, but she decided she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

She tried to remove herself from the situation. Her most valued friend was not alive and not dead had only days to live if the Senshi didn't hurry. But she had the utmost faith in them… she did!

The Queen began murmuring about being left alone. Naru quickly added it to her notebook of Serenity's murmurings, then, looking around for something to calm her, her eyes fell upon the antique bookshelf on the left wall. As if they already knew what she needed, her eyes moved to a group of old, faded and worn books.

A soft smile playing on her weary lips, she got up and retrieved the first volume. She opened it up, and realized it was the collection of the legends revolving around Queen Serenity and her vivacious daughter, Princess Serenity. Legends of her secret meeting with the Prince before the first attack on the Moon. And there were carefully interwoven tales about her escapades on Earth, as she fled there in disguise. Naru smiled, remembering her own part in the legends. Her own name was recorded in these faded volumes.

Opening the first one, she began to read aloud, and slowly, the Queen's restlessness faded into a peaceful slumber. Her lovely eyebrows were knit, as if she were listening, concentrating on the story.

Naru's voice trembled as she fought her tears.

When the fog cleared, Setsuna instantly transformed into civilian clothes, and the Garnet Rod disappeared.

Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. They were in the park, one of the Senshi's favorite places and the location of multiple battles.

There wasn't a stitch of green anywhere in the park. The lake, the beautiful lake where he and Usagi had watched thousands of suns set, was dried and being used as a stinking landfill with Kami knows what in it.

Ash and smoke from smoldering fires of homes had filled the sky. The air was surely toxic. There wasn't a stitch of blue in the sky.

The world was gray and smoking and utterly desolate. The Tokyo Tower was in pieces, and skyscrapers on the horizon were crumbling and battered.

Setsuna gestured to the horrible nightmare they'd just entered. "Observe, my friends, life without Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba, the Heiress of the Moon Kingdom."

None said a word. Minako was weeping quietly into Kunzite's shoulder.

"Split up into groups of two. If we are all seen together, it will raise suspicions. And if some patrolman or voice of authority asks questions, be brief and quiet and obedient. We are looking for information, not trouble. And if you happen upon one of our former selves, try not to be seen together. Ask questions, be vague. Discretion is vital if Serenity is to survive. Now, go. Different directions, everyone. Two hours, back here for report. Go towards the Senshi's hideouts.

The Inners and the Shitennou left in pairs. Haruka and Michiru and Hotaru left together, and Setsuna left with the silent King.

"What are you thinking, Mamoru?" Setsuna asked quietly, wondering where he was leading them.

Mamoru looked around at the utter wretchedness and destruction around him. He sighed, as if the weight of a thousand worlds had fallen upon his shoulders.

"I was thinking that my heart is probably in the same condition as this world." His utter blank and despondent voice tore into Setsuna and yanked out a part of her.

"We will not fail, my liege. I will not allow it."

Mamoru's expression didn't change. "I know that. But by all accounts, until then, she is not alive. And that means half of me is dead. I may not be much use on this mission."

"Clear your head, Mamoru. Concentrate on your memories, and cling to them. When we find the evil, your anger against will be the best weapon against it."

He sighed again, raggedly, and turned down the street. It was eerily empty. With a chill, Setsuna realized where Mamoru was leading her. She braced herself, knowing Mamoru's lack of affinity for waiting.

Straight to the heart of the issue.

Usagi's house.

Ami and Zoisite walked to the hospital in silence. Both were most comfortable there, and instinctively, in this place of death, wanted to flee to where they would feel useful. Zoisite noticed a guard at the door with an unfamiliar weapon. He paused to mention the guard to Ami, but the words died in his mouth.

His wife's eyebrows were woven deeply together, in that one expression that meant she was just beyond remembering something or figuring something out. He remained quiet, not desiring to disturb her, but subtly slowed their pace. The guard did not see them yet.

A moment later, he heard Ami give that characteristic sigh that meant the matter in question would come to her later.

"Amiko, there is a guard at the door. Act hurt so we can get in."

He swept her easily into his arms, but Ami, the Queen of Mercury, was so uncomfortable with theatrics that instead of trying to act pain, she simply went limp, and pretended to pass out.

Zoisite couldn't help his small chuckle, but was quickly reminded of why they were here.

Zoisite stopped before the guard and bowed low, being sure his hair masked his face.

"Please sir, my sister is ill. May we pass?"

Ami was glad her face was facing away from the guard because her eyebrows instantly shot up. She wondered why her husband had called her his sister, but then decided it was a clever bit a caution.

The guard glared them down. "You seem familiar, stranger. Have we met?"

Zoisite logged that bit of information away. So his past self was fairly well known in this time. "I don't believe so, sir."

The timid, respectful voice Zoisite was using was giving the guy a big head. He liked it, obviously, and became more open.

"From where do you hence to this evil place?"

A flag went up in both Ami and Zoisite's minds. Even the guards were unhappy.

"We lived alone in the mountains and when my sister became ill, we came here so we could get to the hospital," Zoisite answered quickly.

The guard seemed almost pitying. "You will find little aid here, voyager. You may pass."

Jadeite and Rei were naturally drawn to the temple, but when they came over Sendai Hill, Rei's hand fluttered to her mouth and she whirled, burying her fierce, sudden sobs into Jadeite's chest.

The temple was gone. A charred pile of rubble remained, with strict signs saying to keep out. Jadeite acted quickly, knowing well his wife's legendary temper. "Look away, firefly. Remember, we are going to change this."

He quickly led her away, praying they hadn't been seen.

Michiru glanced at her lifemate and knew intuitively that they were headed for action. Haruka's fingers twitched, and she flexed them in and out of her fist, a signature move that said she was aching to feel her sword in her hand. Hotaru was also aware of this, but said nothing.

"Where are we going, Haruka?" Michiru asked quietly, trying to keep her mind off of the image of the fallen Queen.

"I'm going to find myself," she answered humorlessly, biting.

"Is that a good idea? It could cause more problems if we are seen with our past selves."

"There is no greater problem than the Queen dying, love. Screw Setsuna and her stupid rules. I'm going to find myself, and I have a hunch about where I would be."

Hotaru was curious about this. "Where?" she asked.

"Where else?" Haruka steered them to the direction of the racetracks. When she did, Michiru sighed, knowing she was right.

With Usagi gone, Haruka would be restless and when she was restless and upset, she sped around in circles at breakneck speeds.

"I want to know whey in Hades this world still exists like this with us still alive. And I will get my information," Haruka fairly snarled.

Hotaru began to pray.

As they approached the Tsukino house, Setsuna was more and more alarmed by the condition of the homes. Some had been burned down, some were abandoned, some were roped off with strict signs. The Tsukino house looked as if it had been blown up and then shabbily rebuilt.

"Usagi told her parents her identity after Ail and Ann… they would not be surprised by a future version of us showing up, especially having spent so much time with Chibi-Usa," Mamoru explained dully.

_Chibi-Usa. Would she ever get a chance to live now?_ He grappled for the optimism, the hope so present in Usagi, but he could not grasp it. He could almost feel it slipping through his fingers.

With this thought, he rang the doorbell.

"Stand behind me, Endymion," Setsuna commanded as the door slowly opened.

Despite both their desire for danger and action, Makoto and Nephrite agreed not to seek out trouble since Haruka would probably dig up enough for everyone. They decided that they would go look for information in the last place anyone would expect to see the two of them.

The library.

"We can look at old newspaper headlines and such, and see if we can find any information on Usagi's death. Since these are the suburbs and she was a young teenager, whatever happened to her must have been all over the city," Nephrite reasoned.

Mako almost reprimanded her husband's use of the past tense, but decided against it.

It was a good plan. It would have been very helpful. But before they had a chance to do anything, a blast not far from them sent them crashing to the ground.

Kunzite was worried. Minako was silent and deathly pale, and becoming more and more lethargic. She was extremely affected by the situation, he could tell.

Not that he wasn't. Guilt washed over him, despite his efforts to shoo it. Serenity… like a younger sister, but still his most honored mentor… Who would _want_ to harm her! Who!

He breathed, attempting to calm himself. Minako was leaning heavily on his arm, and she needed him.

"I know where to go," she whispered brokenly. "The Crown. Motoki was a citizen of the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium days, and at some point, Serenity gave him his memories back. He would tell us what we needed to know."

"Good thinking, honey. Just try not to think about everything. Consider this a normal mission."

"It is a normal mission," Minako answered bleakly with a delirious giggle. "Usagi-chan was always trying to get herself killed, just to give us gray hair before we reached 20…" the hysterical laugh morphed into subdued cries. "Oh, Usagi!"

Kunzite pulled her close, and kissed her hair, but after a moment, gently pulled her along again. There was no time to waste.

Around Setsuna's emerald hair, Mamoru saw Tsukino Ikuko's face peer from around the door. When she saw him, she gasped, and yanked the door open.

"Mamoru! How did you get out!"

Before he or Setsuna could say anything, she yanked them into the house and bolted the door.

Well, that's it for now! Another update in a week or two! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Please be patient with my less than consistent updates, and thank you everyone for your wonderfully kind reviews! They never cease to humble and encourage me!

See you soon!

rosa


	4. The New Reality

**Kooin Ya no Gotoshi**

Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! When we left off, the Senshi have split up into small groups to search the new, ragged world they've entered. That's where we rejoin them. This is a bit of a transition episode and most of these little stories will be finished in the next chapter… maybe. We'll see. I haven't written it yet.

I didn't do review replies this time since I wanted to get the chapter out as soon as possible! More action next episode!

rosa

**Chapter Three: The New Reality**

When Ami and Zoisite were alone in the hospital, Zoisite gently lowered his wife to the ground, then allowed the acrid new reality to touch him.

The hospital halls were ragged and dull. They couldn't see a single nurse or doctor, and halls were in disarray. Equipment had cobwebs and dust on it; lights had gone out and not been replaced; doors and windows and monitors had been broken and not repaired. The place was a shambles.

Zoisite was shocked that anyone could allow a hospital to fall into such disarray.

"Its too bad Setsuna couldn't tell us where in time we are. Then I'd know if I was a doctor yet here or not," he whispered to her.

"It would be helpful information to have," Ami admitted.

The two of them approached the receptionist, the only living person they'd encountered in the building. She looked haggard.

"Can I help you two?" she asked wearily. Then, her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you a patient here, miss?"

Ami's mind raced, and she latched onto the first answer that came to her. "My sister is, and we've come to visit her from out of town."

The clerk seemed satisfied with this answer, and directed them to the room they requested.

Ami looked suspicious. "How did she automatically know which room I was in?"

Zoisite thought, weighing the possibilities. "Either there are so few patients here that she knows each of them or you are a very familiar patient."

They reached the room number that had been given to them, and hesitated. "Wait here," Zoisite said. "There may be a nurse in there or something, and we don't want you and your former self to be seen together. I'll call you if the coast is clear."

Ami nodded numbly.

Zoisite knocked on the door, and an eerily familiar voice answered, "Enter."

When Zoisite opened the door, he was face to face with himself. And the younger Zoisite seemed unsurprised to see them there. Besides him and a still Ami on the hospital bed, the room was empty.

"Come in, Amiko," he called quietly.

Ami entered, and saw her former self utterly still on the hospital bed, and her husband's former self with deep circles under his lightless eyes.

"Kami," she whispered, shutting the door. "What's happened here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nephrite reacted quickly to the blast, and snatched Makoto from the air beside him, and enfolded her into the curve of his body, shielding her. They landed roughly on the ground, but no more blasts came directed at them.

When a familiar attack sequence was fired through the air, Makoto leapt up and frantically began to search for the sound.

"**Supreme Thunder!**" cried an oddly familiar voice.

"That's an old attack," Makoto breathed, curious, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Nephrite stood quickly, aware of his surroundings and even more aware of he and his wife's synchronized, eager breaths. A battle was happening nearby.

"Stay out of sight, Ma-ko!" he hissed, resisting his own urge to join the fray. It was happening on the other side of an abandoned home. Makoto reluctantly acknowledged her husband's advice, and rejoined his side. They crept surreptitiously around the side of the house, and the battle came into full view.

"What in Kami's name…" Mako breathed, tightening her grip on Nephrite's arm. Eyes wide, he drew her closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the racetrack, it was dilapidated and deserted. It was in a tiny canyon, surrounded by high walls, and a section of stands on the right for observers. The stands were empty.

Save for one, insanely fast car.

"That's what I thought." Suddenly, a blast was heard from across the town, and they could hear some muffled attack sequences.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no!" Haruka's eyes flashed furiously. "There is a battle happening, and I'm blowing it off! No way!"

She paused for a moment, watching the speed and direction of the racecar, then nodded. Without so much as a deep breath or a blink, she took off running and leapt right off the canyon wall, and nimbly landed on the roof of the racecar.

Michiru crossed her arms impatiently. Hotaru gave a weak smile. "Come on, Michiru," she said, mildly. "Let's take the stairs."

Haruka was slightly amused as her former self screamed a foul word, and slammed on the breaks. But she was prepared for this, and grabbed on to the rearview mirror so she wouldn't go flying off the hood.

She somersaulted nimbly off of the car as the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jadeite and Rei, with the smoldering temple still in their mind's eye, sped worriedly towards the blast, knowing Makoto and Nephrite had been going that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minako and Kunzite also heard the blast, but decided that the others could investigate it.

"We've got to find Motoki," Minako reasoned. "Because he will know what's going on!"

With this, they entered the Crown, a building that was barely intact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mamoru was stunned at the fear in Ikuko's face as she bolted the door, two, three times, and shut the lights out.

"Mamoru! How did you get out!" Then, she noticed Setsuna. "Setsuna? I haven't seen you in a year!"

"Get out of where, Ikuko?" Mamoru pressured as Kenji came around the corner with a gun, and shut all the windows and closed the curtains. The gun wasn't leveled at him, Mamoru noticed, but meant to protect him.

"Endymion, that can wait. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, we are from the future, and we are here to fix everything."

With that, they transformed into Sailor Pluto and King Endymion.

The couple bowed shortly, then asked quickly, "What is going on?"

They detransformed, and all four of them adjourned to the living room to sit. Setsuna took charge. Mamoru shot her an irritated look, but allowed it.

"Mrs. Tsukino, how long has Usagi been dead in this timeline?"

Mamoru winced at the blunt term. "Gone," he corrected her in a whisper. She ignored him.

"One year," Ikuko answered tremulously. Her husband drew her close, his eyes flashing with renewed anger. "Don't you know what happened?"

"That's what we've come to ask you. But first, let me ask you a question. Why did you ask Mamoru 'how did you get out'?"

Ikuko took a deep breath, watching Endymion's face carefully. "Because I thought he was the present day Mamoru, who is kept in a high security prison they disguise as a mental facility."

Mamoru felt his jaw drop. "Why?"

Ikuko tried to begin the story, but couldn't. Kenji took over, pocketing his firearm.

"Because he is the main suspect in Usagi's murder."

"Murder? It wasn't an accident or a freak mugging or something?"

Kenji's eyes hardened, as if Setsuna's question only angered him more. "No. It was murder. Cold-blooded, evil murder. Someone climbed up the tree next to Usagi's window, slid it open, came into her room, and shot her once in the head, after pressing a rose into her hand. She never even had a chance to henshin or defend herself."

Everything before Mamoru's eyes turned into shades of black and red. His fists clenched into tight spheres, his knuckles white. His face flashed from white, to sickly green, to fiery red.

"Someone shot her in cold blood while she was _sleeping!_" he seethed. "Just wait," he hissed, his rage quiet. "I will make them wish they'd never been born."

"Just leave a piece for me," Kenji growled, serious as a heart attack.

"Ikuko, why would Usagi leave her window open?"

Ikuko's brow furrowed. "That's one thing the police couldn't figure out, but we have a suspicion. Usagi believed you were coming to her room that night. Someone else was disguised as you, we think. The police never asked us if she was expecting anyone. That's their stupid mistake. We never lied. Besides, we didn't know for sure."

"Why exactly is Mamoru the suspect?" Setsuna wondered.

"Because his fingerprints were found in her room."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, aggravated. "For God's sake, I've been in her room many times, but _never_ did I ever go in at night. I used come to her window at night before for Senshi stuff, but never in the room. I wouldn't dishonor her like that! If she was expecting me, it wasn't really _me,_ because, however tempting the idea was at the time—there's no way I would agree to meet her in her room at night. But, please, during the day I've certainly been in her room! Of course my fingerprints would be there!" Mamoru railed, breathless. "Someone must have tricked her before hand."

"We said that you'd never do that, but the police were in a frenzy. A young girl in the suburbs murdered in her bed? It freaked out everyone, and the police had the DA, the mayor, the governor, everyone on their back to find someone. They latched on to you."

"Why in God's name would I hurt her?"

"You wouldn't." Ikuko and Kenji answered simply, together.

"Have any of the Senshi identities been revealed since then?" Setsuna queried

"No. There were rumors that Usagi was Sailor Moon since the soldier disappeared after she died, but they died down after a month. No other identities have been revealed. But I must say," Kenji muttered sadly, "That the Senshi and Shitennou have certainly not been the same since. They are barely alive."

"How are the two of you so calm after only a year?" Mamoru wondered.

"We just knew that because Usagi was Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, that something would happen and she would come back. How did you know about this if you are so far in the future?"

Setsuna took a deep breath. "The timeline is dependent upon the entity of Serenity," she said, groping for words. She explained briefly about the time sickness.

"So in your time, Usagi is still alive?"

"Not technically. But that's why we have come here. If we go back in time to before she was killed, there's a possibility that we could stop it from happening." Setsuna answered, then she frowned.

"What timeline are we… no," she changed her question. "Is there no suspicion that this may not have been some serial killing but connected to Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon?"

"That is our suspicion, Setsuna. But the police cannot be aware of that angle, now can they? Even in death, we keep our promise to our daughter."

Setsuna thought on this. Mamoru stared at her sharply, desiring to know where her thoughts were going. She resumed her former question.

"What enemy was Usagi currently facing when she was murdered?"

Kenji cocked a wearied eyebrow. "Senshi of time and you do not know?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Crown Arcade and Café's roof had caved in. Kunzite kicked down the flimsy door and heard it echo through the building. A rat ran out and disappeared into the weedy garden.

"Motoki? Are you in here?" Kunzite called. His voice returned to him through a haunting reverberation.

Minako was worried about her friend. In her present, Motoki, like Naru, had been offered an honorary position in the Court, as one of the King's advisors, second only to the Shitennou. Motoki had been thrilled and eagerly accepted.

Minako's husband was remembering something different as he kicked rubble out of the way so his wife could pass through easily.

_Once after a battle with one of the Black Moon family's youmas, the Senshi and the Shitennou had retreated back to the control room through teleportation. Before they had a chance to even detransform, Motoki had pulled up the hidden trap door that led to the room and fallen through when he lost his balance._

"_Whoa! The Sailor Senshi!" He'd cried, stunned. Sailor Moon had laughed, and helped him up. Then, in a flash, she detransformed into Tsukino Usagi._

_Motoki's expression had been priceless. "Usagi! Nani-o!"_

_She transformed into Princess Serenity right there and restored his memories of the Silver Millennium, then he'd agreed to keep their identities secret to Mamoru's insistence. And to learn that his best friend was Tuxedo Kamen was shocking to say the least. The Outer Senshi had not yet rejoined the group, but Motoki vaguely remembered who they were at the time._

_When he'd been made the King's advisor, in some matters Endymion had turned to Motoki instead of one of his Generals. But there was no animosity towards Motoki from any of the Generals. In fact, the six men were all very close, much like the Senshi and Naru._

Kunzite groaned, frustrated. He was missing something. Something **important** triggered by the visit to the Crown. But no matter how he reached, he couldn't grasp it.

He tested the rotting floorboards to be sure they were sturdy before Minako walked on them. They were.

"Come on in, Mina, just be careful!" he called. "Motoki!"

Still nothing.

The place was covered in dust and cobwebs. It was falling apart, and Kunzite couldn't see three feet in front of his face because the windows were boarded up and the power had long since been cut off.

"You back there Mina?" he called, reaching back for her hand. A chilled, trembling hand slipped into his own.

"Hai," she answered softly.

"Let's check out the control room."

"Ok."

Neither mentioned their deepest fear: that they'd find the place sacked with all their secrets scattered all over the floor for any enemy to view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru finished reading about Princess Serenity's birth, and noticed that the Queen was becoming more restless. She sighed, and stood up. She went into the closet and reached for some spare sheets. She rolled them up, and gently but firmly tied her best friend to her bed. Once over the shoulders, the abdomen, then the knees.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan!" she sobbed, reached for the Queen's hand. "Gomen nasai! I just don't want you to hurt yourself!"

It may have been her imagination or a random twitch, but Naru's tears stopped, and she swore the Queen's small hand had tightened slightly, squeezing her own.

"Naru…chan…" she whispered, haggardly, then gasped, and started to thrash around again.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, what happened to you?" she cried, anguished.

The petite queen thrashed harder, and her words, though slurred, were deliberate and clear. For a moment, her eyes opened, bright and terrified.

"Mamo-chan… killed me…!" she gasped, incredulously. Then, her eyes closed, and she began to thrash around against the ropes, sobbing deliriously..

Naru watched her for a moment, tears rolling down her face, then picked up another book. The one that talked about when Serenity fled to Earth.

_And then she met me,_ Naru thought wistfully. _Those were joyful times…_

As she read, Naru noticed that the clocks in the room hadn't moved and the sun wa still in the same place it had been in hours ago, but still Usagi's illness progressed.

"And there Serenity, disguised as a peasant named Rose, met a friend named Naru, and even Time was unable to separate the two…"

At the end of that sentence, Naru's voice trembled slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter should come soon!

rosa


	5. The Nightmare Explained

Kooin Ya No Gotoshi 

Konnichi wa, minna! I know updates are slow, but I, again, just want to voice my appreciation for your support and lovely reviews! A special thanks goes out to **cardcaptor eternity** for sending me a lovely email that inspired me to pick up the pace a little since you were all patiently waiting! And wow, 72 reviews only 4 chapters in! I'm floored! Thanks everyone for the encouragement!

I just want to remind everyone that this is an extremely complex piece. It deals with the issue of time which is extremely complicated and confusing. So updates are slow because I have to make sure everything in my story is completely consistent. It's tedious.

By the way, for everyone who's asking, "kooin ya no gotoshi" is Japanese for "time flies." And those were, as you will remember, Serenity's last words before lapsing into the time sickness… significant? You bet!

REVIEW REPLIES

**WingsofaDream:** Looks as if you're leaving for a trip… I can't wait to see what happens in your charming review story! I love it so much! And thank you for all your kind words! Hope you like this chapter!

**Yami Chikara:** You will find out soon enough! Thanks so much for reviewing! .

**cardcaptor eternity:** Thanks for the email! I needed that. And as I said above, kooin ya no gotoshi means "time flies." Ciao! Thanks for reading!

**the online dreamer:** That's what a cliffhanger is supposed to feel like! So I guess I accomplished my goal in that respect! Glad you like it so far, and thanks for reviewing!

**MoonBunny777:** That's a very high compliment to pay to an aspiring writer! I'm humbled and very grateful for your encouragement! Please, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**angel313:** Glad you liked it! Hope my update wasn't _too_ slow…

**Lady Wise:** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself! Hope that trend carries on for this chapter too!

**Nazi Hater:** I hope all of your questions are answered in this chapter! And please, come up with more so I can keep all my details straight! I love careful readers like yourself—you help me keep up consistency! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

**Moonmoore:** Thanks for reading! And I hope I managed to answer most of your questions… And more clarification will come soon! And it will all come together at the end! Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight:** Thanks for all your kind words! I wonder which story you are speaking of… I'd probably love to read it! I hope my story isn't too dusty! Enjoy!

**Serena7:** Omgosh, I'm sorry it took so long! I didn't mean to torture you! But I hope you like this chapter, Thanks for reviewing!

**GeminiWind:** I hope I didn't take too long! And I'm glad you like is so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**unspoiled rini:** Glad you like it! And I'd be glad to tell you what happens… in painfully suspenseful installments of course!

**JadesRose:** Your review made me laugh. At myself of course. Because when I said rearview mirror, I meant one of the side mirrors on the outside of the car. Silly me! And yes, she's supposed to be writing everything down… and she is.. .but I just forgot to mention it. Again, silly me! What would I do without you! Never mind, I don't want to think about it. Thanks for your support!

**IssaLee:** Kooin ya no gotoshi is Japanese for "Time Flies". And I don't think I've been called cruel so many times before… but since I've been writing fanfic for years, I've begun to take that as a compliment! So thanks! Enjoy!

**Starlit Warrior:** Man, I know it's depressing… a world without Usagi! But if you feel it's depressing, then I'm effectively getting across the idea of the world without her. So I guess that's good. But soon, everything will be made right! Thanks for all your constant encouragement!

**Neonlights:** Oh, so many questions! Ye of little patience, you must wait like all the others to find out! LOL! Thanks for reading though, and I hope I doing a good job of keeping you on your toes!

Well, thanks again everyone, and here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: The REM Cycle 

The battle didn't deserve to be named with that particular term. It was less than a scuffle and over momentarily. The visitors from the future hid behind the warehouse, the color draining from their faces. Nephrite tucked his wife under his arm, and held her bodily in place, feeling her desire to throw herself into the alleged fray. Jadeite just tried to hold Rei up. Combined with the shock and despair at seeing the temple utterly desecrated and the pathetic sight before them, even for the feisty Queen of Mars.

Jupiter was the only one to throw an attack and it was lethargic at best. She missed. Makoto was fairly seething at her past self's incompetence. Sailor Mercury wasn't there at all, and neither were the Outers.

The youma looked vaguely familiar to Rei and Makoto, but neither acknowledged that nagging feeling. They were too humiliated.

Sailor Venus ignored the presence of the youma, and stared blankly up at the sky. Sailor Mars was sobbing violently, and fingered one of her scrolls, but tossed it over her shoulder instead of at the monster. She threw herself at the youma who easily threw her into a tree. She didn't get up again. Jupiter's eyes were slightly glazed over as she attacked.

The youma sidestepped Jupiter's sloppy "Supreme Thunder" and then easily blasted all three Senshi to the ground. They didn't even bother to get up.

Instead of attacking again, the youma just laughed at the Senshi. It's cackle echoed through the deserted town, rattling the fallen houses and the dust covering everything remotely joyful.

"All the better for her that Serenity is dead!" the youma sneered. "She would be ashamed of the _weaklings_ you have become!"

With another arrogant cackle, the youma disappeared. And the four observers from the future watched, stunned, as the three raggedy Senshi, without a word or another stray tear, just walked away.

A growl escaped Makoto's throat. "That was _pathetic_!"

Nephrite eyed his wife, his eyes mirroring her own anger. "No kidding. Our past selves," he said, motioning to himself and Jadeite, "didn't even show up. Neither did Sailor Mercury. Or the Outers. Or Mamoru, for that matter. Where are they!"

Furious tears threatened to breech Rei's carefully constructed barriers. "I am ashamed to be called a Senshi after seeing that waste," she stated, eyes flashing. Jadeite gently laid a hand on her arm.

"We can't forget that the past Senshi have lost Serenity!" he reminded his comrades. "She was their whole motivation, their whole reason to fight!" He looked Rei and Makoto in the eyes. "Am I right?"

Rei grasped his hand tightly, her eyes boring holes into him. "Sure, but now we know that in the case Serenity's death, we would only have to fight harder to preserve the safety of the universe, which is our second calling after protecting Serenity. She would wish it! We know that!"

"You do _now_, firefly. These Senshi are younger. Inexperienced. Jupiter attacked with Supreme Thunder. That's her first attack. We must be pretty far in the past. In this timeline, your past selves are young and idealistic and most likely don't have the conviction that you do now. Yes, even if Serenity had died in our own time, you would have been devastated. But most likely, you would have continued on harder than what we just witnessed because of age, maturity, and experience. Not to mention, in the present, you are controlled by your duties to your planet and to the Crystal Millennium Royal Family. You would have distractions to devote your energy to. You would _have_ to move on.

Jadeite's expression darkened slightly. "Plus, we can't ignore the fact that Serenity is thousands of times less likely to die in our present. Which is most likely why the enemy chose to come to this era. This was most likely the most vulnerable time any of us ever faced."

Rei was silent as she processed this, but Makoto's eyes flashed with realization. "Oh, Kami," she whispered.

The Warrior Princess began to tremble as the truth of Jadeite's prediction impacted.

"Nani, Ma-ko?" Nephrite gently prodded his wife.

Makoto looked up, and locked eyes with Rei. "I know what timeline we're in." A shaky exhale fell from Rei's lips as she realized as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ami sat down slowly, as if she was suspicious of what she saw. Her husband came to stand beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders as they waited for an explanation.

"Well?" Ami prodded.

The younger Zoisite answered haggardly. "Amiko is in a coma. She suffered an extreme blow to the head in the first battle after Usagi…" he trailed off, his voice ragged.

"So I have been out of commission since the beginning of this nightmare?" Ami asked incredulously. Zoisite's fingers tightened slightly; he was disturbed by the sight of a comatose Ami, even if it wasn't _his_ Ami… per say.

"Yes. Without you, the Senshi had no idea of how to investigate Usagi's death. They had no strategy. Nothing. Without Usagi, everyone looked to you for guidance."

"What about Minako? Rei? Mako? What about _you!_" Ami asked disbelievingly, a slight accusatory tone icing her voice.

Zoisite was unsurprised. "Minako, even in the Silver Millennium days, had always leaned on Serenity for support. Rei suffered severe emotional trauma, first by Usagi's death, and second by the destruction of the temple, and then, the death of her grandfather. Jadeite is the only reason she hasn't harmed herself. Makoto remains in a constant state of outrage and can't concentrate on anything else.

"And me?" He motioned to the bed with the pale, slip of a girl. "I have no reason to fight."

The older Zoisite felt his jaw clench in frustration and anger. "Your duty is to protect Endymion!" he growled through clenched teeth. But he noticed curiously that his former self didn't ask them any questions about their timeline.

A tormented sigh deflated the former Zoisite even more. The young man was utterly listless, and the mention of his Prince only pushed him into ragged tears of shame and despondency.

"Believe me, Mamoru has more protection than he needs. Protection from himself. We couldn't give him that."

Ami decided to leave that alone since Mamoru and Setsuna were investigating that angle. But she had one more question.

"What about the Outers?" she asked.

The younger Zoisite stared at her blankly. "Who?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruka crossed her arms impatiently as her past self climbed out of the car, not blinking an eye as a string of profanity passed the younger Haruka's lips.

"Kuso! What in Kami's name were you thinking, you insane—," Suddenly, the younger Haruka looked up from the dent in the hood of the car to who she was speaking to.

"Holy crap. Are you some kind of stalker? Or is this like some freak twin thing separated at birth thing?"

The younger Haruka circled the older version of herself. The older version was stunned. She hadn't considered that she wasn't a Senshi yet…

Michiru and Hotaru approached cautiously. "Well?" Michiru asked her soul mate, slightly amused. "Why are you blowing off the battle?"

The younger Haruka laughed. "Okay, I see what's happening. I must have beefed my practice run and smashed my car. And now I'm hallucinating. Okay. Now, that that's settled, I'm ready to wake up now."

The older Haruka looked distastefully on as her former self plopped down onto the hood of the dented car and sat there, waiting to wake up.

"I'm guessing in this time me and you haven't met," Haruka noted.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Unfortunate. What else?"

Haruka almost smiled at the youngest Senshi's sarcasm. But she remembered why they were here screwing around with the timeline and was sobered.

"Well, apparently, the three of us aren't Senshi yet."

Michiru nodded thoughtfully. "After Beryl, everyone's memories were wiped except Usagi's and Setsuna's. That seems consistent."

"Nothing in this timeline is consistent," Haruka snarled. "Usagi's dead."

With this, she looked around, and picked up a crow bar from the nearby pit. Before the younger Haruka could say anything or dodge, Haruka swung the crowbar at her head, carefully aimed, with just enough force to knock her unconscious.

"What the—!" Michiru exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth. "What was that for?"

Haruka tossed the crowbar aside. "We can't have her running around telling people about her 'hallucinations.' Someone might figure it out. I only hit her hard enough to wipe her short-term memory."

On second thought, Haruka picked up the crowbar and smashed the windshield.

"She had a wreck and went through the windshield. Anyway, it's almost time to meet back up with everyone. Let's head back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a deep breath, Kunzite pulled up the trap door to the control room and hopped in. When Minako hopped in after him, he caught her easily, then gently lowered her to the ground.

She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it doesn't look ransacked."

In fact, the alternative they'd discovered was possibly worse. All the computers and equipment were covered with a thick layer of dust. But the desk on the corner of room looked used. A worn notebook sat on the desk.

Minako picked it up and opened it as Kunzite inspected the equipment.

"No one's been in this place for months," he stated flatly. "That can't be good."

"Someone has!" Minako exclaimed, and began to read from the first page of the journal.

"_Kami. Today has to be the worst day in the history of the planet. Not even Beryl's invasion of the Moon all those years ago compares with this. Usagi was murdered."_

Minako looked up. "Murdered? It wasn't an accident or a youma attack?"

"Keep reading, love," Kunzite encouraged her.

"_The police are idiots and they have no idea who did it. All they know is that Usagi's window was open and someone climbed up the tree, through the window, and shot her straight once in the head while she slept."_

With a gasp, Minako dropped the journal. She began to tremble and sank to the floor, crying quietly.

Kunzite dropped the item he was inspecting, and ran to her. He sat beside her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Who could _do_ such a thing to Usagi! She never did anything to anyone!" Minako sobbed.

Kunzite held her tightly, stroking her hair. "I know, I know. But we'll get them, Mina. We will."

He picked up the journal, and with a shuddering breath, picked up where Minako left off.

"_I think this is all a waste. I think this travesty was staged to look like a serial killing. I'd bet my life that whoever killed Usagi knew she was Sailor Moon."_

"This must be Motoki's journal," Kunzite guessed. "I wonder where he is now."

He flipped to the last entry. It was dated a few days ago. _"I can't stay here. Someone from the enemy knows that I have information. With Usagi gone and Ami in a coma and Mamoru in the nut house, there's nothing much I can do for them. There's no joy here, no reason to stay anyway. I just pray to Selene that someone will save us, because the Sailor Senshi cannot."_

Stunned by the new information, the couple was silent for a moment. Then, holding hands tightly, they took the journal and left to meet up with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What enemy was Usagi facing when she died?" Setsuna asked carefully.

Kenji Tsukino cocked a wearied eyebrow. "Senshi of Time and you do not know?"

Mamoru gently defended Setsuna. "The timeline is corrupted by Usagi's death. Nothing is certain anymore."

Ikuko nodded sadly, tossing her husband a cautioning glance. "That's true." She turned back to Setsuna. "Setsuna, she was fighting the Black Moon."

"Diamond…" Mamoru growled.

Setsuna held up her hand to silence him.

"What happened after she died?"

Ikuko thought back over the past year. "The Senshi fought for a while but after Ami was injured and landed in a coma, they were too disorganized and too full of grief to accomplish anything. The attacks came more and more frequently. The Senshi lost more and more battles. The city turned on them. But soon after that, the three of them began to ignore the attacks completely. Without Usagi, they are nothing. And Mamoru is… unable to assist. So the city has pretty much been under siege for the last six months. We are cautious even when leaving our homes. Kenji and I do not let Shingo from our sight. Not that he has any desire to do anything anymore… The Black Moon utterly controls all aspects of our lives."

Mamoru was highly disturbed by one detail. "What about my Shitennou!" he demanded.

Kenji made an indignant sound. "They refuse to fight. They say that with Serenity gone and you… locked up, they have no reason to fight."

"WHAT! By Kami, those are their future wives! And I ordered them long ago to fight for justice, and not just for me!"

Ikuko sighed. "Our daughter's death has made everyone act differently than they usually would."

Setsuna's eyes were mauve holes of swirling anguish and guilt. "It is to be expected," she said despondently.

Mamoru stared at her, his eyes boring into hers, giving her a strict stop-blaming-yourself look. "Come, Setsuna," he said, rising. "It's time for us to meet up with the others," he clarified, voice stern.

When they reached the door, Mamoru turned and shook Kenji's hand vigorously, then took Ikuko's hand in both of his own.

"In my timeline, the two of you, Shingo, Usagi and I are all one family, bound by love and contentment. Hold on to that future, and I will make sure it doesn't slip from your fingers."

With these last words, King Endymion left, Setsuna a step behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The palace was cold. Naru shook herself awake and her notebook fell to the floor. The Senshi had been gone almost three hours. She picked up the notebook, and sighed, reading over all of the things she'd recorded. Things Usagi has gasped as she hovered between life and death.

She'd said things about Mamo-chan killing her several times, and once she'd mentioned something about the Crown Arcade…

"_The Crown…Motoki…a trap!"_

Although she assumed her friend was just having a nightmare, Naru recorded it anyway, in between reading from the book of legends.

But the phrase she'd muttered over 25 times since the Senshi's departure rang in Naru's ears.

Serenity's voice was haggard and frantic and her close eyes were clenched worriedly. Every time she said it, she struggled fiercely against her bonds, then, as the last syllable passed her bluish lips, she became still again. The phrase seemed to float around the room, haunting Naru and hovering over her fallen Queen.

"**Kooin ya no gotoshi!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it for now! It's a tad short, I know, but don't worry, I'll make it up for you next time, when the Senshi meet up. What they will do next, I know, but you'll have to wait and find out! And yes, this is the last chapter that has like six different endings! They're all coming together, so that's done with. But now, I'll have to write one big cliffhanger at the end! LOL! Yes, this is the last of the slow-ish, divided up chapters as far as I can tell at this point. Glad about that?

And don't worry, Serenity is not out of commission for the entire story… and yes, that is possible… You'll see!

Thank you everyone for reading! Please review!

-rosa lunae


	6. Losing Time

Kon'wa, everyone! Made my two week deadline by one day! Are you proud? Well, probably not… you're probably ticked that it wasn't a one week deadline. But oh well! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Here we get a deep look into Mamoru of the past…

**Red-Rose 18:** Hey, glad you like it! And I hope it didn't take too long!

**ffgirlmoonie:** Here! I've defined it for you! Hope that helps!

**Yami Chikara:** And humbly I will obey! Here's the update!

**cardcaptor eternity:** Yay! Keep reviewing!

**JadesRose:** Don't be late! And I hope it wasn't too confusing! Besides, everything will come together at the end. I hope. It should… Thanks for reviewing!

**WingsofaDream:** I suck at reading maps too. I can't wait to see how your adventure unravels!

**Moonmoore:** I had no idea what to do with Luna and Artemis… so we'll assume that in the future they are also frozen in time… in the past? Well, I might try to get them in somewhere. And remember what Usagi said about "the crown…trap" It's important! And don't worry, all your questions will be answered at the end! Thanks for reviewing!

**angel313:** Don't worry… Serenity will not be out of commission for the whole piece… that's all I can say…

**Midnight:** I guess I should be flattered that you are so impatient for an update. That tells me that you are interested in the story. But, I can assure you that updates are not slow due to my laziness. They take longer because this is a complex story and I also have a pretty busy life. But I'll try to update constantly. Thanks for reviewing!

**Serena7: **I think you reviewed almost all my stories! Cool! Thanks! And sorry about the torture, but be tortured no more! Here's the update!

**the online dreamer:** Here's more! Enjoy!

**Starlit Warrior: **Wow, so many people have asked what kooin ya no gotoshi means! You are not the only one. I was sure I'd defined it a few times! But just for good measure, I've defined it again below. Thank you so much for reviewing! You are a true faithful and very much appreciated!

**Comfy Couch:** I'm glad my stories have done some good for you! Good luck on your stories! And thanks for reading mine!

**Nazi Hater:** And the award for longest review goes to… you! Yay long reviews! Yeah… there were some whack sentences in that last chapter, ne? Glad you pointed them out to me! Ever think of being a Language Arts teacher? You've got the eye for grammar! And about Chibi-Usa. This is a very AU story, so I'm not following the manga exactly. And since you seem to know them front and back, that probably annoys you. But I had to digress a little for the purposes of the story. I'm thinking of playing around with Chibi-Usa later on… We'll just see. And yes, thank you for reminding me that I said Diamond and not Demando! I completely forgot. What would I do without you? Thanks for reviewing!

**Neonlights:** I can't write a story without adding Serenity kicking butt. The question is how? When? You shall see! Thanks for reviewing!

**candilized:** Something different, ne? I'm surprised I haven't been flamed for killing off Serenity, but since the story is about stopping her from dying, I guess people are okay with that. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks about it everyone! Thank you for all your support!

rosa lunae

-----------------------------------------------------

"_Kooin Ya no Gotoshi_"

-Japanese Idiom

**Translation: **   
"Time Flies" Chapter Five: Losing Time 

The sky was strangled with storm clouds. Clouds who apparently decided that once all of the time travelers were gathered in a discrete corner of Tokyo Park, it was time to let everything loose. A downpour burst from the sky, accompanied by thunder and ominous lightning. Mako shook her head, annoyed.

Mamoru didn't even blink though the water poured down his face, matting his hair to his head, and soaking his clothes. Not a flinch.

"Report," he barked wearily. Kunzite eyed him worriedly as Ami and Zoisite gave everyone the details of Ami's condition and the Shitennou's unwillingness to fight.

Mamoru's tumultuous eyes were deeply underscored by fatigued black circles. He was trying to maintain composure and command for the good of the team, but being separated from Serenity and knowing that she was an inch from death had taken an obvious toll.

Usagi was his hope, his will to live. And she was almost gone.

The report continued slowly. Jadeite gave the report of the decimated temple—Rei was unable to. Kunzite and Makoto described in detail the puny excuse for a fight that they and the others had witnessed.

Mamoru cringed, wincing, as Makoto recounted the youma's scathing words.

"_All the better for her that Serenity is dead! She would be ashamed of the _weaklings_ you've become!"_

Mako and Rei remained silent, and waited for the right moment to divulge their realization.

Michiru calmly told of Haruka's encounter with her past self. No one was amused with her leap off the cliff or her bashing in the head of her counterpart. There was no time.

Later. Later they would all laugh about it, Mamoru tried to convince himself. He failed.

Minako and Kunzite told about how the Crown had been decimated. They showed Mamoru Motoki's diary.

Mamoru instantly flipped to the last page. His voice trembled as he read aloud.

"_I can't stay here. Someone from the enemy knows that I have information. With Usagi gone and Ami in a coma and Mamoru in the nut house, there's nothing much I can do for them. There's no joy here, no reason to stay anyway. I just pray to Selene that someone will save us, because the Sailor Senshi cannot."_

Silence threatened to choke them. The Inners were shamed by the actions of their past selves, as were the Shitennou. But Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru itched to know why Mamoru would be in the nuthouse.

Haruka was the only one with enough gall to demand an explanation.

"What is he talking about, Mamoru?"

Mamoru sighed. "At least Motoki seems to have escaped before they blew up the Crown." He closed his eyes, trying to imagine Usagi's face. He couldn't find it.

Setsuna gently squeezed his elbow, prodding him. He sighed again, haggardly this time.

"My past self is the main suspect in Usagi's murder," he breathed, eyes closed.

They gasped.

"That's _nonsense!_" Haruka boomed. "How _dare_ anyone to think that!"

Mamoru ignored Haruka's outburst. He explained about how Usagi had been shot in her bed while she slept and that the killer had come through the open window. The Tsukinos said she may have been expecting someone. And since the police had found his fingerprints and they were under pressure for a suspect, they latched onto him.

Nephrite reacted just as Mamoru had. "That's ridiculous. Of course you've been in her room. But everyone knows you would never go there during the night."

No one doubted it.

"Yes," Mamoru said. "Even Usagi knew this. So I can't believe that she was expecting me. She must have been tricked."

Rei and Mako locked eyes. Mako cleared her throat.

"Mamoru, I think I know why Usagi would have left her window open."

Mamoru whirled upon her. Setsuna's mauve eye's drilled holes into both of them.

Rei took over. Impulsively, she reached forward, and took Mamoru's hands, squeezing them, as if to keep him from fleeing.

"Jadeite said that the Senshi must be acting the way they are because whoever our enemy is attacked at our most vulnerable time. A time when if Usagi's presence was taken, the Senshi and Shitennou would become apathetic about defending Earth. A time when the Outers haven't been awakened yet. A time when Usagi would be emotionally vulnerable enough to believe that you would be coming to her window at night."

Whatever sallow color that remained in Mamoru's face drained away slowly, leaving his cheeks a deathly white and his eyes wide and unblinking. Rei's grip tightened as the wave of self-loathing she expected began to wash over him.

"God. Oh, God! Usako!" Shocking everyone, he threw himself into Rei's arms, and began to tremble, fighting against his cries in the crook of her slender neck.

But a moment later, he straightened, and brushed away the tears. His eyes were hard, afire.

"Whoever did this will pay. I swear it."

This was the Endymion they were used to. The tension began to flee.

Setsuna slowly realized what they had just discovered. "This is the time of your break-up…" she murmured slowly. "Someone must have disguised himself as you and tempted Usagi with the idea of getting back together. That's why she would leave her window open. These were Usagi's worst days… she was desperate, illogical, impulsive. Of course she would leave her window open for Mamoru, if he wanted to talk about getting back together. She falls asleep waiting, and our enemy has his opening. Kami."

Mamoru clenched his fists. "That's not the worst of it. Think of what Usagi must have felt in that last instant before… the end. I trick her, betray her, jam a rose into her palms, then shoot her." His face contorted in anguish. "Just think of it!"

Zoisite gently put a hand on his master's shoulder to soothe him. He calmed. When his eyes opened, they were steel with determination.

"Since Motoki was smart enough to mark the exact date of her death in his journal, we know exactly where to go in the timeline next. But we have one last stop in this timeline."

His companions braced themselves, recognizing the familiar angry resolve that welcomed no protest. The command of the King.

"Where, sire?" Ami asked timidly.

"Tokyo General's Mental Health Ward."

With this, he disguised himself. He was now Motoki. They stared at him, curiously.

"I can't get in to talk to the past Mamoru if I look like an older version of him, now can I?" he asked, grimly.

They conceded to that, and began the long journey towards the nuthouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked, guilt and self-loathing threatened Mamoru's royal resolve. But, just as he was about to gave, Usagi's adorably angry face appeared in his mind's eye for the first time in many long, lonely hours.

Her anger was affectionate.

"_Chiba Mamoru, don't you dare start blaming yourself for this! And that's an order from your princess!"_

He could remember just how the light from the sun had sparkled in her blue eyes, like sunrise over the silver blue sea.

"I'm coming, my love…" he whispered to himself, as they made their way towards the mental institution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kunzite wracked his brain, searching for the sight or sound or _something_ that had triggered the unrest that was plaguing him. Though Minako's had was gently surrounded by his own, he couldn't concentrate on its warmth.

Something about the Crown. The Control Room. And a memory from the past.

He groaned in frustration, causing Minako to look at him questioningly. Mamoru also tossed him an inquisitive glance. He waved them off.

_Where was the opening into that corner of his mind! Where?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of the first day was approaching, Naru could tell. Not by the sun of course, or the clocks, which remained motionless.

She could tell because Serenity was growing more and more restless. Setsuna's prognosis had said the Queen's delirium would increase until the halfway point to the deadline, then slowly subdue into death.

Deadline. The word had never before held such weight.

Naru had given up on telling stories from the distant past to her Queen. She was probably beyond hearing. She was struggling absently against the bonds, as if distracted by something she was watching, though her eyes remained closed.

Tonight, she would fight the hardest. Tonight any single word she cried could be a vital clue or something… or it could just be the ramblings of a beautiful dying woman. Naru's eyes filled with shocked tears at her own thoughts. She shook them away.

She tossed the ancient volume over her shoulder, and slid from the comfortable chair to her knees, gently taking hold of her best friend's hand.

"Usagi, if you can hear me… Mamoru is coming for you. He loves you and he did not kill you in the past. But he will find who did! It's not yet your time. Plus…" Despite everything, Naru began to blush. "Don't you want to be around when Umino proposes to me? And for Chibi-Usa to be born?"

The Queen struggled to speak, but death was heavy upon her. She urgently had a message to give, but only managed a strangled cry accented with tears slipping through her tightly knit eyes.

_Sweet Naru. Sweet, innocent, constant Naru-chan. Of course, no matter what, she is always there. _

_But this is over her head. This is the one place she shouldn't be. Naru can deal with negotiations and social work, but she is not a Senshi. And when the danger comes, she'll be completely unprotected. I can't do a thing._

_Oh, Mamo-chan… so impulsive in your anger! And Setsuna… so sure, yet so blind. _

_I can ignore the pain… I can ignore the fear, and the pressing, massive weight on my chest, and the thick darkness…_

_But I cannot ignore my dear ones walking into a trap…_

_But I can do nothing…nothing at all… nothing but pray and wait and fight the soft, smothering darkness… away from the pain…_

_But I will not go down without a fight. I will make them all see…_

_KOOIN YA NO GOTOSHI!_

Naru jerked, startled, as Serenity let out a piercing cry and began to fight her bonds with fervor.

"_KOOIN YA NO GOTOSHI!"_

Tears ran down Naru's face as she grabbed at Serenity's flailing hand and tried to hold her down.

"Ok, Usagi-chan, time flies! I hear you! The Senshi are hurrying, I promise!"

_She doesn't understand…_

Just as they reached the door of the mental facility, Mamoru, still disguised as Motoki, stopped suddenly, and shut his eyes. The cry of his wife echoed soundlessly in his ears.

_KOOIN YA NO GOTOSHI!_

The others looked at him questioningly. He set his jaw, grimly. "Stay here," he commanded. "I must speak with him alone."

Without blinking or looking back, he opened the door.

He was shown to Mamoru's… cell by a lethargic attendant. The boy warned him, "This guy is nuts. He think he's Tuxedo Kamen, and he swears if he ever escapes, he'll kill himself or whoever murdered that blond girl. Must have been his girlfriend or something, 'cause the guy's off the deep end. Be careful what you say to him."

With this, he opened the door, and allowed Endymion—disguised as Motoki—into the room, and then left them alone to retreat back to his dusty desk to doze.

Mamoru was in a straight jacket huddled in the corner of the barred cell, rocking just slightly. He was whispering something deliriously, unaware or uncaring of the other being in the room.

Endymion, watching from the other side of a window with bars, was stunned by what his past self had become. Apparently, he had lost all control, all awareness. Well. Only one way to find out.

He knocked lightly on the padded walls, and called softly, "Chiba Mamoru."

Mamoru jumped, startled, then his eyes widened.

"Motoki. I thought you were gone!"

Endymion knit his eyebrows. He sounded sane enough… Glancing around, Endymion summoned the Golden Crystal within him, and blocked all the cameras in the room, and locked the door. Not that it was necessary. No one cared enough to enter.

"I am not Motoki," he said. Mamoru narrowed his bloodshot eyes.

Then, he detransformed back into himself, with his kingly attire and all, scepter in hand.

"I am you, as you are meant to be."

Mamoru glared at him, unsurprised, then suddenly hurled himself against the window. Endymion did not flinch, and Mamoru fell to the ground. He stayed there, his eyes bright and furious.

"I am not meant to be!" he snarled, standing, eye to eye with his future self. "I failed her! Chiba Mamoru is an anomaly!"

Endymion's eyes darkened with anger even as they glowed with understanding. "Those words are not meant to pass by your lips. Or anyone else's. You're so messed up you must not remember how she felt when she said that… or even _that_ she said it! Are you sane enough to remember how Usako died thinking you didn't love her!"

Mamoru's eyes flashed. His voice was cold, calculated, dangerously low. "Careful what you say, your highness. I believe you broke up with her too. And I'm you. And I am not crazy. Those fools lock me up because I said I was Tuxedo Kamen when they arrested me for killing Usako. But I couldn't prove it, because without Sailor Moon, there is no Tuxedo Kamen. But at least I am here. They keep me here instead of prison because I've tried to kill myself more times that I can remember. But I could leave if I wished. But why bother? The Black Moon reigns supreme now. The Senshi are pathetic. Little Ami didn't make it through the first few fights. And my _loyal_ Generals are powerless. On purpose. Now Earth is too _easy_ for _Demando_ to take over. Wiseman has completely taken over the offensive. Besides _Demando_ has no reason to want us now. Usako is dead."

"Not for long," Endymion murmured softly.

Mamoru looked up. His eyes were frighteningly clear. They narrowed dangerously. "You know nothing, _King _Endymion." He spat the title. "Serenity just died in your time, did she not?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You know nothing of hell! In my time, Usako has been dead for 413 days! I see the hole in her head and the blood in her hair, covering her closed eyes, every time I close my own! Every night, I hear her killer's maniacal, god-forsaken laugh in my nightmares! You don't know how that feels. Fool."

Endymion looked at his past self, furious yet still pitying. "My Serenity is not dead yet. She's suspended between life and death in the time sickness. But I am going back in time to stop her from dying."

For a moment, the younger Mamoru's face relaxed. The bright red anger and the jagged lines of acrid cynicism melted from his face and a strange emotion began to glow in his eyes just briefly. Endymion almost didn't recognize it himself.

Hope.

Then, it was washed away by anger and bitterness. "Then why in hell are you here blabbing to me! Get out of my sight and go save my Usako!"

A wry smile twitched at the corners of Endymion's lips. That was a little more like himself. He began to turn away, but an iron-grip grabbed his arm and pulled him against the bars on the window. Mamoru's arm had ripped straight through the straight jacket without an effort.

"Oh, and, be glad I'm behind these bars, Your Highness. Because I would kill you. It would be just like killing myself. And because I failed her, I deserve to die."

Endymion pulled his arm away, and faded back into his Motoki disguise.

"Then you and I do agree on something. Farewell, my self. Have hope."

Endymion left before he could hear the cynical laugh.

The attendant who'd let him in was asleep at his desk. The Senshi were in the patch of woods, portal ready. He walked purposefully towards them, head high, muttering under his breath.

"That's what I will become if we fail…but we will not!"

His eyes were bright with resolve. He led the Senshi and Shitennou into the portal.


	7. The Time is Now

Okay everyone! Here's the next chapter! No time for review replies today, gomen! We're nearing the end, here. I hope you love it! Pay close attention to this chapter… it's very complex. And don't forget to review! 

Much love!

rosa lunae

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kooin Ya no Gotoshi 

Chapter Six: The Makings of a Plan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the group of warriors from the future arrived at their destination, a sigh of relief escaped Setsuna's lips, as the opening through time faded away.

"Ah. This timeline is pure. Usagi is still alive."

Endymion began walking forward, though he had no idea where to go. "How much time to we have? Where do we find her? Do we just go get her, stay with her still tomorrow, what do we do?"

Setsuna lifted a palm for silence. The others stopped and waited. Groaning loudly, Mamoru returned to the group. She almost smiled; the loud groan and annoyed stalk reminded her of his teenage days as Tuxedo Kamen. But she pushed the memory away and focused. Time was of the essence.

"We can't do anything huge without messing up the timeline even more. We cannot stop her from being killed ourselves. Our job is to make sure Usagi has a chance to defend herself. We all know if she'd been given that chance, she would not have died. After that happens, then we worry about catching the killer."

Mamoru ground his teeth together in frustration. "_WHY?"_

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Listen, Mamoru-san, we all want a piece of the SOB, too. God knows who it was. But we'll be there to find out. First we have to make sure that Usagi doesn't go to sleep. And I'm open to suggestions."

Endymion was too flustered and near-panicked to think clearly. And the Senshi were all itching for battle. Even the Shitennou were restless. But luckily, in her time to shine, Ami stepped forward.

"Mamoru, you say that you think someone tricked her into thinking that you'd be coming to visit her during the night. Obviously, to do this, our killer would have to be disguised as you. Now, this will take some very careful maneuvering, but we have to track down the Usagi of this period and tail her. When we see 'you' approach her and offer a truce through a night meeting, we know we're at the brink of the change. So, you use your powers to look just like the younger you, and after he's gone, you catch up to her and ask her to stay up and wait.

"Most likely, when 'you' don't show up after a few hours, Usagi cries herself to sleep, thinking you played with her mind. She'd be emotional enough at that age and that time to think this way. So she goes to sleep. If she actually hears you say that with a genuine plea for her to wait up, I've no doubt that she'll do it. Knowledge is key. If she knew to stay up as late as possible and wait, she would. That way, she'd catch the guy trying to kill her and blow him out of the water."

Endymion rubbed his hands together eagerly. "You know Ami, I understood maybe half of what you just said, but that last part sounds good. You think she'll attack him even though he'll be disguised as me?"

Ami nodded, grinning as the plausibility of her plan unrolled. "Of course. If she woke up, she'd not only catch him in the act, but she'd be able to detect the difference in persona signatures."

He stared blankly.

Ami looked flustered. "Oh… right. I mean, she'd sense that it wasn't you."

Haruka grinned, smacking her hands together and then rubbing them eagerly, almost like Endymion had done. "Well, seems like we're getting a plan. But we're not just going to sit around and hope she stays awake, right?"

Endymion answered before Ami could. "Oh… no. No way. We make sure she blows him away, then we catch him and find out who it is."

Setsuna shook her head. "Hopefully we can just let her kill him. Safer for the timeline. Okay. Today is a weekday. Right now, Usagi's at school. The perpetrator probably approached her after school." She glanced at the sun. "It's about 9:00."

She nodded at Rei and Jadeite and Ami and Zoisite. "I want you guys to find Usagi. Follow her. Stay close. If anyone looking like Mamoru approaches her, contact us immediately. Go."

The four of them left quickly, separating into couples. Two went to the school, two towards her home, in case she stayed home.

Setsuna turned to the remaining. She sent a frowning Kunzite and Minako to the Crown, and Makoto and Nephrite to the park. Sometimes Usagi would sneak away to eat lunch at either place.

Endymion and the Outers remained, and he was getting very antsy. But before Setsuna could issue any other instructions, Kunzite came running back, Minako trailing worriedly behind.

"Mamoru, I can't hold this in any longer. It's been bugging me ever since we found Motoki's journal. We were at the crown, and we went into the Control Room, and some memory was triggered and I knew we were missing something, but I just can't REACH it!"

Endymion's eyes widened in concern, but before he could say anything, the special communicator hidden under his sleeve went off. His eyes darkened.

"That's Naru."

He looked around, then put his wrist to his mouth, his eyes alive with urgency.

"We're here, Naru-chan. What's wrong? How is Usagi?"

XXXXX

Back at the palace, Naru was becoming increasingly worried about the Queen. She was struggling violently against the bonds, and Naru had to tighten them through her tears. She feared the Queen would hurt herself.

And for hours, she'd been moaning about "Crown…the trap…! Motoki!" in between her shrieks of "kooin ya no gotoshi!" And Naru knew that if she was screaming about some trap at the Crown, she must be trying to warn them.

She stepped away from Neo-Queen Serenity so Endymion wouldn't have to hear her screams.

"Sir, the Queen keeps repeating a phrase over and over in her sleep about a trap. She says "Crown… the trap…Motoki!" I think she might be trying to warn you about something."

Endymion looked at Setsuna before answering, but Setsuna looked nonplussed.

"Thank you, Naru, I think what you've told us is very significant. What else has she been saying?" His voice trembled slightly.

Naru sighed. "The same thing she said when she first fell ill. Kooin ya no gotoshi."

"Thank you, Naru. Take care of her, okay?"

"Nothing else, sir. Be careful."

Endymion severed the connection, then cursed loudly. "Time flies. What is she trying to say to us? I know she's trying to help us. But what could she be talking about? A trap at the Crown? Motoki? Motoki was long gone in that last timeline. And there was no trap."

"Could she warning us about this timeline?" Hotaru wondered.

Kunzite's eyes suddenly dawned with realization. "No. Setsuna! What day is it?"

She told him, curious as to what he was on to.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Spit it out, Kunz."

He spoke quickly, excitedly. "Then one week ago yesterday, in this timeline, was the day Motoki found the Control Room and Usagi revealed herself to him! Three days later, Mamoru broke up with her."

Minako looked at her husband curiously. "And that has what to do with a trap?"

The light of realization in his eyes shone like his silver hair. "She's not talking about a trap. She didn't finish her sentence. She's talking about the trap DOOR. When Motoki fell into the Control Room, he left the trap door open! And he was so stunned to see us, he never closed it. _No one did._ That means someone could have seen Usagi reveal her identity!"

"Well, who did you guys fight that day?" Michiru asked urgently.

Endymion's eyes darkened, stark against his white face. "Esmeraude. We fought Esmeraude. Almost minutes after she told Motoki everything, Esmeraude and her youma attacked outside the Crown. She must have overheard." He shook his head, furiously. "I always knew that witch was trouble."

Haruka cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that's all great, but I wish I knew what you guys were talking about. Plus, that doesn't explain how she could use the knowledge a second time around, does it Setsuna?"

Setsuna's eyes were knit with confusion. "No. If in the past she had overheard Usagi's identity, why not just tell Demando? Wiseman? You know, her superiors?"

Minako laughed bitterly. "Esmeraude had authority problems, remember? Plus, she was in love with Demando. If she had handed over Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon, he'd have an all access pass to his little crush. That would have infuriated her. She'd never do that."

Michiru nodded. "Plus, our evidence shows that our killer came from our time and went to the past."

"And Esmeraude is dead. She died when Wiseman turned her into a dragon and she tried to destroy the palace." Endymion stated bluntly. "This is insane. Who the hell killed my wife!"

Haruka looked skeptical. "So we have a perp. Only, she'd never give away Usagi's identity, and she can't come back here to the past because she'd dead. I think that would stump even Ami if she was here."

Endymion's communicator beeped again.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Mamoru. Ami here."

Haruka laughed harshly.

"Usagi has snuck out of school. We're tailing her, and it looks like she's heading to the park. She doesn't look… happy. Tell Makoto and Nephrite to look out for her."

Endymion raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that's where they went?" He couldn't help asking.

A tight, stressed smile leaked over the intercom. "I'm the Senshi of Wisdom. I just know."

Ami's attempt at humor fell on deaf ears. "I don't doubt it, Ames. Okay. Contact the others. I'll contact Makoto."

"Copy. Keep your head, Mamoru."

Setsuna looked at him somberly, her admonition, silent. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naru sighed as she returned to the master suite. Just the lack of her Queen's true presence sucked her energy.

As her hand touched the crystal knob on the oak door, a piercing scream stabbed her ears. Naru threw the door open, and her stomach turned over at the sight before her.

Serenity had struggled so hard, she'd pulled her shoulder out of socket. And now she wasn't moving at all.

Naru calmed herself. She quickly studied the injury, and since Ami wasn't here, she'd have to help Serenity herself. She'd seen Ami do this to a soldier once, all on her own, and Ami was tiny. So, Naru placed one hand behind Serenity's dislocated shoulder, and one on her collar pone, and applied pressure, and the joint popped back in with a sickening _pop!_

The Queen didn't even twitch. A soft sigh escaped her white lips.

"Oh, no…" Naru whispered through her tears. "The first day has passed…Her decline has begun…"

She rushed to get ice, and returned within a minute. The Queen's pallor had deepened, and she was breathing slowly, as if a weight sat on her chest.

Naru arranged ice packs around Serenity's shoulder, hoping she couldn't feel the pain. Then she knelt and took the Queen's small hand in her own. It was freezing.

"Hold on, Usagi-chan…" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Hold on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone met up in the shadows of the trees behind the park bench where Usagi was crying quietly.

Endymion cursed himself. God-forsaken dreams. It hurt then, and it hurt now. And now, because of his stupidity, Usagi was emotionally vulnerable enough to fall for a petty trick and get killed.

Serenity had moaned in her delirium that he had killed her. He thought she was referring to the disguise of the murderer. Now he knew she was right; his actions had killed her-first, emotionally and now, physically. He might as well have pulled the damn trigger.

According to Kunzite, the wounds must be fresh. Only five days ago, his past self had followed in his fateful footsteps and severed his relationship with Usagi. At least he'd tried. It was impossible.

Endymion turned to Setsuna, whispering. "Let's just forget about understanding Esmeraude for a minute. Whoever the killer is, then I'd bet he shows up disguised as me here. Esmeraude has Usagi's identity, she'll use it somehow. She can track Usagi. So she knows she's alone in the park. She's crying. It's only been five days. The timing is perfect. Kami."

Setsuna nodded. "Get ready, Mamoru. This part of the mission is key. When you see what he's wearing, you make yourself look just like him. Approach Usagi from the direction he left, tell her to stay up late. Follow your instincts, Mamoru. Just make sure that Usagi does not go to sleep."

"Got it."

Endymion's heart burned at seeing his wife's past self. He longed to approach her, touch her hair, cheeks, to be sure she was real, and not dying in their bed at the palace. Even if she was years younger, years more immature, years more emotional and clumsy and flaky, that was his wife. A deep longing filled him, and he knew it wouldn't be quenched until he had Serenity back in his arms again, smiling into his eyes.

They didn't have to wait long. A man who looked like Mamoru approached, sporting the hideous green blazer that Usagi had stolen from him and hidden, claiming it was for his own good.

Endymion's eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously. It certainly wasn't his past self—he could sense it. Plus the man looked like him, but he was physically smaller. Yes, it could be Esmeraude under that façade…

The fake Mamoru approached Usagi slowly, then touched her shoulder from behind. Endymion felt fire rush up his face in rage, but Setsuna tightened her grip on his arm, her nails digging into his fingers. He took a deep breath, and buried his rage. For now.

"Usagi," he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Usagi's eyes dug out Endymion's heart all over again. "I…I left school. I didn't… feel well."

"Oh."

_He's a fake, Usako!_ Endymion's mind screamed as he watched the scene unfold. _Even when we were separated I would have asked if you were okay!_

"Well, Usagi, I've been thinking lately… and I think we need to talk."

When Usagi's eyes lit up with blind hope, Endymion felt the anger rise again. On his right, he heard Haruka hiss a foul word.

"Do you think you could leave your window open tonight? As soon as I get off work, I want to come by and talk in private."

Pride filled Endymion when Usagi looked hesitant, even in the emotionally vulnerable state she was in. "Why can't we just talk now, Mamoru?"

_Just the name Mamoru said she was suspicious, _Mamoru noticed. _Even when we were separated she called me Mamo-chan most times…_

The fake Mamoru paused for a moment. "I am on my way to class. And after school, I have to work."

"Oh." The pain of being a last priority was poorly hidden in Usagi's eyes. "Ok. I'll leave it open."

The fake Mamoru grinned— and not one of hope, or even boyish mischief. "Good. Kooin ya no gotoshi, Usagi. I don't want my time with you to slip away."

Leaving a seductive kiss on her palm, the fake Mamoru walked slowly away.

Endymion had to fight the outrage. He saw the double meaning behind the words, and the significance of the phrase his wife had uttered surged into his mind. He watched Usagi carefully, looking for a reaction.

Oh, yes, the killer had played Usagi perfectly. She was dazzled by the kiss, and her eyes were sparkling. He was long gone, but she was still sitting on the bench reveling in the moment. She stood, and began to walk back towards Juuban High. Compelled by the sight of his wife's pale face, Endymion faded into the likeness of his past self, and ran after her.

"Usagi-chan! Matte!"

She whirled, a bright smile in her eyes. "Yes?"

Mamoru resisted the urge to cradle her in his arms. He stuttered for a moment, surprised by her eyes. "Um… I know you probably don't trust me very much right now… but I just wanted you to know that I…have to work kind of late tonight. So, do you think you could wait up for me? I don't know what time I'll be able to make it."

Wasn't that the truth… 

Something was different in Usagi's eyes. The hesitation was gone, the foolish hope, gone. Simple trust remained, opposite than what he had assumed…

Maybe subconsciously, she could sense that he was really Mamoru!

"I'll be glad to wait up for you. Anything you have to say, whether I like it or not, is important to me." It was difficult for her to admit, obviously.

He sighed in relief. "Okay. But I swear, I will be there! Just please wait up for me!"

"I will, Mamoru!" She said, amused. "I _promise_. I'll even sleep through the rest of my classes so I won't be tired."

Now that Endymion believed. "Ok. Great."

She began to walk away again. He grabbed her wrist, relishing the warmth and softness of her skin.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"I miss you."

She smiled softly. "It's mutual. See you tonight."

She hurried back to class.

Endymion stood in the park, staring at his hand, longing filling his heart. When Usagi was out of sight, the Senshi approached him.

"It's done." Setsuna breathed. "Now, come. We don't have the time to just wander around in this timeline and cause a disturbance. We're going to go forward about twelve hours and set up a watch all over Usagi's house. As soon as Usagi destroys the killer herself, the timeline should be fixed."

Setsuna led them to a secluded area and opened a portal. She looked each of the Senshi, each of the Shitennou, and Mamoru dead in the eye, before she spoke, her voice low and commanding.

"The time is now, minna. We stop this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, everyone, I know this chapter was confusing. It confused me. But please, hold the questions. I swear that all the loose ends and all the burning questions will be answered! Patience!

Please review!

rosa


	8. The Anomaly

Kooin Ya no Gotoshi 

Chapter 7: Lifting the Log

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Jupiter wasn't just at home in violent tempests. As her weapon, an enchanted wreath of oak leaves, evidenced, she was very comfortable in trees. She and Nephrite, the Contender, were in position in two trees near the Tsukino home that sported a clear view of Usagi's window, and the tree right next to it.

From her spot hidden in the trees, she also had a view of several of the other pairs in position around the house. Sailor Venus and Kunzite, the Vindicator, were hidden in view of the front door in case of problems, with Sailor Mercury and Zoisite, the Strategist, on their marks near the back door. Sailor Mars and Jadeite, the Seer, were on either side of the roof, with each window in view. Sailor Mars had her flaming bow and arrow at the ready.

The Outer Senshi and Endymion were all over the house. Neptune and Saturn waited on the other side of Usagi's bedroom door, ready to storm in at any time. Sailor Pluto, thanks to thousands of years of disciplined, stood perfectly still inside Usagi's closet. Sailor Uranus was on her stomach under Usagi's bed, her Space Sword tight in her hands.

Endymion was most accessible to the perp should Usagi fall asleep; he was hiding behind the voluminous drapes at the side of Usagi's window. Sailor Pluto was fairly impressed with his self-control—the purple drapes were motionless, and large enough that they covered his feet and hid him on either side.

They'd been in position for nearly five hours. As soon as Usagi had left her room to go to the bathroom, they'd gone in. Luna was nowhere to be seen. But no one got bored or careless or restless. No one moved. No one made a sound.

Usagi had actually done her homework while she waited for the fake Mamoru to show. She finished. She turned on the TV. She got bored. She sat by the window for almost a half hour, so dangerously close to Endymion.

He could hear her breathing. If he blinked, he'd be on top of her, he knew it. So close… Endymion clenched his eyes shut, bottling his desire, his need to touch her, to be sure she was real, and sent himself forward in time until his wife's pale face was in his eyes and her weak, labored breathing in his ears.

It was four in the morning, and now Usagi was dozing. He knew she wasn't completely asleep because occasionally a soft cry escaped her lips, and her breathing was unsteady, not the predictable rise and fall of sleep.

She believed she'd been played, and she was crying in the bed, very quietly. Endymion was at battle with himself, controlling his instinct to comfort her.

Just then, he heard Jupiter's owl call. He wouldn't have caught it if she'd hadn't demonstrated-it sounded too real.

That meant that the suspect was here. Endymion used all ancient training in stealth, taught to him by his father in the Silver Millennium. He didn't make a sound. He took slow, long, quiet breaths. He didn't move.

And just as Jupiter had warned, a figure was heard by the window. Usagi didn't hear; she seemed to have dozed off. Every nerve was alive in Endymion's body as the window slid open, slowly, inch by inch, until a black silk top hat found its way through.

Tuxedo Kamen entered the room. The cape didn't move, as the air was dead.

Endymion seethed, silently. How _dare_ anyone try to impersonate him… The king could sense Uranus and Pluto tense because the temperature in the room dropped several marks.

The fake Tuxedo Kamen produced a rose; a beautiful, blooming, thorny rose. Just as Setsuna had described. The room was like a corpse as he approached Usagi. Endymion saw her eyes twitch- she was awake, but she was waiting to see what Mamoru was doing… maybe in her mind, she was hoping for a secret gesture of hidden affection… or maybe she could sense that something was horribly wrong…

Tuxedo Kamen reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Every nerve, muscle, every individual cell in King Endymion's body screamed at him to move, to attack, to do something…

He could almost see the moonlight glint at him off of Uranus' Space Sword from under the bed. The deadly weapon was trembling with its wielder's anticipation.

Mamoru stared intensely at Usagi's face, trying to read her thoughts. He could sense a curiosity from her, but also a sharp sense of alarm. But her face didn't betray a thing.

Tuxedo Kamen knelt and put his mouth next to Usagi's ear. Her eyes fluttered, but did not open.

"Kooin ya no gotoshi," the imposter whispered, unhidden contempt blazing in his soft tone. But something about the voice was wrong… the lack of inflection, the monotone…

These fleeting thoughts fled Endymion's mind as Tuxedo Kamen waved the rose under Usagi's nose, then pressed it into her hands. She gasped, but her eyes did not open. Endymion began to panic… what if she really was asleep…

The man pretending to be Tuxedo Kamen placed the gun on Usagi's temple. He cocked it, and Endymion and the Outers began to spring into action.

But there was no need. Usagi's eyes snapped open, full of fear and anger. Faster than humanly possible, she slapped the gun out of the man's hands, throwing him off balance. He landed on the floor, and Endymion could feel Haruka's fierce desire to kill him, but none of them moved. Usagi was alive, and she was livid.

She transformed into Sailor Moon in an instant, and jabbed her scepter into Tuxedo Kamen's throat as he backpedaled to the wall near the window. But he froze when the deadly weapon touched his skin.

"Who are you!" the invincible soldier Sailor Moon demanded in a dangerously low tone. "Who sent you!"

The phony Tuxedo Kamen began to laugh maniacally. In an instant, even though it was disguised by a deeper, male voice, Endymion recognized the laugh and saw right through the disguise.

Time seemed to slow. A snarled comment from his disturbed past self floated through Endymion's mind.

_Every night, I hear her killer's maniacal, god-forsaken laugh in my nightmares!_

Sailor Moon recognized the laugh, too. Anger fused with acerbic contempt laced the soldier's voice in a rare way.

"Esmeraude! Surely _Demando_ didn't send _you_ to execute me! I didn't think you were even alive!" Sailor Moon hissed contemptuously, putting pressure on Tuxedo Kamen's throat. In a flash, it was no longer Tuxedo Kamen. The form of Esmeraude took his place, still laughing her horrid laugh.

"Certainly not, Princess!" Esmeraude spat the word, but Endymion noticed again, the strange monotone and Esmeraude's dilated, blank eyes. "_He_ executed _me!_ But now I've come to kill you in the form of your lover, so you can know how that feels! To have the man you love kill you!"

Sailor Moon knit her eyebrows skeptically. "Stand," she commanded. Esmeraude did so.

Sailor Moon cocked her head, annoyed. "You don't appear executed to me, Esmeraude. You know what, I don't have time for this. I have a math test tomorrow."

With this, Sailor Moon blasted Esmeraude with a lower intensity beam, sending the witch flailing out the window. Sailor Moon closed and locked it, turning away, missing the flaming red arrow that shot from the roof, stopping the suspects escape. Endymion grinned, tears pooling in his eyes. Now, it seemed, everything would be okay.

With an exasperated sigh, Sailor Moon powered down, and tied a bandage around her hand. Muttering to herself, she crawled into bed, and without another word, fell asleep.

Instantly, the Outers teleported from the house. Endymion lingered, stepping out from behind the drapes to look at his wife's past self.

She was so brazen, so impetuous, yet still so innocent. And the King didn't miss the irony of the situation. Sailor Moon dismissed Esmeraude as a joke, a complete non-threat and went back to sleep, when Esmeraude had murdered without fail the first time around.

He silently approached her bed. She was dead to the world, exhausted from the long night and sudden output of power. And even though Pluto would not approve, Endymion placed a kiss on her check, then whispered softly, "I'll always love you… my Usako…"

She smiled in her sleep.

With one more lingering gaze, Endymion teleported from the room.

XXXXXXXXX

When he reappeared before the Senshi and Shitennou in the woods, all of them had weapons trained on Esmeraude. She was laughing hysterically.

"God. Now I'm glad I wasn't around when you guys fought this particular disgrace to the human race," Uranus spat. "Shut up, witch!" she yelled, smacking her with the flat of her blade.

No wound appeared, and the green-haired woman didn't stop chortling.

"Well, Usagi didn't seem to think this woman was a threat," Michiru noted, Saturn nodding in agreement. But Pluto didn't comment on that.

"Ami, Zoisite. Scan this creature, quickly." A frightened, ominous alarm undertoned Setsuna's command.

Endymion whirled to face her, his violet cape flying out behind him. "What is it, Setsuna?"

Her face was paler than it had been when Neo-Queen Serenity had first been stricken.

"Kami, let me be wrong!" she prayed fervently, ignoring him.

They waited—almost—silently as Mercury's computer processed the information it received, with Zoisite gazing over her shoulder.

A beeping alarm spouted from the tiny machine. "Strange," Zoisite murmured. "Setsuna, what does this mean?"

Setsuna fairly leapt to look. Her composure crumbled as she analyzed the data.

"KUSO!" she swore loudly. She swung around to Esmeraude, shoving the Garnet Rod against her neck, forcing the woman to the ground.

"I knew it. I knew it as soon as Usagi said she thought Esmeraude had been executed."

The eldest, deadliest Senshi glared down at Esmeraude. "Identify program!" she shouted. The Senshi and Shitennou stared blankly at her, and Endymion could feel panic rising again.

In a monotone, Esmeraude answered. "Esmeraude Anomaly." She sounded like a robot.

Pluto's voice heightened in pitch. "Identify purpose!"

"Enter timeline. Destroy Tsukino Usagi."

With a furious shove with the Garnet rod, Setsuna hissed her final question.

"Identify creator."

The anomaly Esmeraude began laughing again. Hysterically; robotically. "Kooin ya no gotoshi!" she screeched over and over. "Kooin ya no gotoshi!"

With a growl, Sailor Pluto swung her weapon into an attack position and declared, "You have been identified as an anomaly in the time stream. Prepare to be deactivated."

With that, Sailor Pluto send a deadly "Dead Scream!" point-blank at Esmeraude. She disappeared in a flash, but her sickening laugh echoed long after she disappeared.

King Endymion seized Sailor Pluto's shoulders. "Setsuna. What is going on!"

Pluto's eyes flashed. "Prepare to teleport!" she barked. "We've played right into our enemy's hands. That Esmeraude was an anomaly; like a computer virus, except in the time stream."

Dread filled Endymion. He could taste bile in his mouth, and he sensed the alarm as the others began to panic.

"What does it mean, Setsuna," he asked through his teeth, fighting for control.

"It means we've fallen for a ploy to leave the Queen unguarded. The source of this anomaly is still in our time, and anything powerful enough create this anomaly could find a way to evade my Time Stop. And this creature is alone in our time, with a free pass to Serenity! We left her with no one but Naru to protect her!"

Somehow, Endymion managed not to dissolve into rage. "Then, we teleport now. They're both defenseless since Serenity can't have gained her strength back yet, they've probably already been captured. Prepare to teleport."

But through his cold commands, neither Senshi nor Shitennou missed the frantic tears of guilt in his eyes.


	9. The Enemy

Kooin Ya no Gotoshi Chapter Eight: The Enemy 

The Senshi, Shitennou and Endymion appeared at the Time Gate. The soldiers there gave a short bow, not relaxing their alert.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward. "Attention, soldiers!" she called. "Has anyone attempted to pass through the gate before now?"

The soldier in command stepped forward. "Forgive me, Sailor Pluto, but I must ask you to state the password."

Sailor Pluto gave a tight smile. "Very good, soldier. The codeword was Anomaly."

He nodded low. "Thank you. No, Sailor Pluto. No one has attempted to cross through the Gate of Time. It has been silent since you left."

"Arigatou, soldier. We need you to stay here and continue to guard the gate for a short time longer. I will come and relieve you as soon as our business is complete."

The soldier nodded, and stepped back into rank. With that, the group of invincible royals stepped through the Gate of Time.

X

The materialized again in the Great Hall of the Crystal Palace. It was oddly quiet, as in this time stream, time was still stopped. Outside, the citizens of Crystal Tokyo were frozen in their celebration of the Awakening.

The instant King Endymion felt the floor of his home under his feet, he began to run up the great spiral stairs, shouting Serenity's name. The Senshi followed him grimly, matching his pace.

"Serenity!" Endymion cried haggardly, bursting through the doors of the master bedroom. Haruka almost ran him down because he froze in his tracks.

The royal master bedroom was in a state of shambles. The massive king sized bed was overturned. Rolled sheets were strewn around it. The floor was littered with shards of glass from the regal full body mirror framed with solid gold. At some point in the struggle, it had been shattered by something. Or someone. There was a tiny trail of blood droplets trailing from the mirror to the middle of the room, then stopping oddly.

The black and hot white sears of energy attacks were all over the walls. Naru and Serenity were nowhere in sight.

Endymion's mouth fell in horror as he slowly walked his room, taking in every detail.

"Don't touch anything. Ami. Can your computer analyze these burn marks, the way things are lying on the floor, and show us what happened here?"

Ami frowned. "I've never tried such a thing. But I'm sure I can do it."

She and Zoisite went outside into the hall, hovering around the tiny Mercurian device.

Haruka walked the scene, careful not to disturb anything. She paused, looking at the walls.

"Look at this, Mamoru. Some of these marks are black; some are white."

Endymion was trembling slightly. Whether for worry or pent up rage, Haruka didn't know. "So?" he answered shortly, his eyes darting around.

Uranus gave a sardonic grin. "Well, we know we were successful in changing the timeline back to normal. And it seems that due to some old cliché, only the bad guys use black energy signatures. And only Serenity's signature is completely white."

She crossed her arm, her grin widening. "I think our Sleeping Beauty was most definitely awake. And I think she went out fighting."

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms. "Good. I hope she took a piece of whoever this enemy is with her."

Sailor Mars looked strangely puzzled as she approached the wall with the dramatic energy burns on it. Jadeite wore the same look of frustrated incomprehension.

"What is it?" Neptune asked.

The two tamers of the spirit realm looked up at the same time, but Rei answered.

"We have encountered this energy signature before now," she said softly, puzzled.

"But its been mutated," said Jadeite, continuing for her. "since we last fought it. I can't identify it."

"But who would want to do this?" Venus asked. "Why go through all the trouble, risking the stability of the timeline, just to get us away from her? What's the motive?"

"It could be Diamond," Saturn suggested. "Wasn't he obsessed with Serenity?"

"Hai, but Diamond wasn't strong or smart enough to pull this off," Kunzite observed. "No way."

"Plus," Sailor Pluto inserted, "When I stopped time when we fought them, he was affected by it."

"It might not be the Black Moon at all," Nephrite said. "It could be someone else, who chose to alter that timeline because of opportunity. Perhaps it was the easiest place to send an anomaly."

As they discussed, Endymion stood silently in a corner.

_That was over 50 years ago. Over 50 years ago I broke up with her because of a dream. She forgave me. She took me back. Now we're married, and soon we'll begin our family. For over 50 years, we've been happy._

_Still, that mistake comes back to haunt me. That one moment of weakness over 50 years ago is the reason my wife is in the hands of a madman._

He blinked back his stinging tears of regret. _That could be her blood on the floor._

"King Endymion!"

He was startled out of his self-loathing by Sailor Mercury. "All of you stand back," she instructed. "We've programmed the computer to project holograms of Serenity, Naru, and the enemy. This hologram will not show who the enemy is. We've programmed it to project him as a man in black. The computer is able to show every step, due to the smallest imprints in the carpet."

Everyone moved into the hallway. Luckily, the entrance to the master bedroom was through two huge double doors which could open outward as well as inward. So the whole crowd of them filled the doorway, watching as Ami and Zoisite set the tiny computer on the floor, and pressed a button.

In an instant, holograms of Serenity and Naru appeared. Serenity was struggling on the bed, tied down by sheets so she couldn't harm herself. Naru was kneeling beside the bed, soothing her silently.

Zoisite pressed fast-forward. Naru didn't move much. She stayed near the bed, either kneeling, standing, or sitting next to it. But Serenity's movements grew more and more weak and subdued. When Serenity's eyes suddenly flickered open, Zoisite slowed it back down.

Naru was crying joyfully, and stood from the chair and walked towards the bed to untie the sheets. But suddenly, a man in black appeared in the middle of the room. But his feet never touched the ground.

He yanked Naru away from Serenity, tossing her across the room. She knocked her head on the wall, and fell to the floor, stunned.

Serenity was groggily struggling at her bonds. Her mouth moved, her face shining with regal anger, but the holograms were silent.

The man in black walked on air over to Naru, putting a weapon to her head. She froze. Serenity then burst through her bonds, and opened her palm. Her scepter appeared in her grasp, and she shot a blazing white beam at him. He dodged, throwing himself away from Naru.

An energy fight ensued, causing the bed to overturn and littering the floor with debris as the attacks flew through the air. Serenity was wobbly on her feet, and her eyes were still slightly glazed, but she stood in front of Naru, defending her with her scepter. But eventually, the Enemy got a hit in on her shoulder. She fell in pain. The man in black, walked forward, and threw Serenity into the mirror.

At this point, Endymion sucked in a furious breath.

Serenity stood slowly, dizzy and bleeding from a few cuts. At that point, Naru threw herself onto the man in black. He blasted her away, and Serenity ran forward, her blood sprinkling the floor. She raised her hand in surrender. Her mouth moved again, her face angrily pleading.

A pause, and then she opened her palm and her weapon disappeared. After this, the man in black grabbed her violently, snagged Naru, and all three of them disappeared.

Afterwards, no one spoke. Only Sailor Uranus was strong enough to break the silence.

"It appears our Enemy doesn't walk. He flies," Haruka observed grimly.

Endymion shook himself away from the images he'd just seen, and whirled to face her. "What did you just say?"

"I said he fli—," Haruka began, but he interrupted her. His face was stunned, his tone, amazed.

"Kami. She knew all along. She knew all along and she was trying to tell us. Kooin ya no gotoshi. Time flies."

He looked up, fire blazing in his eyes. "It's Wiseman. Wiseman did this."

XXXXXXXXX

Where Serenity was, she couldn't see a thing. She sensed Naru was nearby. The poor woman had fainted.

Her arms were tied behind her, around a pole. So were her legs. She knew she was losing blood from several deep cuts from the glass.

She didn't struggle. She was weak, and her adversary knew it. But her adversary also knew that she could make the rope untie itself just by thinking about it. So she was patient.

"I've waited for this moment a long time, Serenity," a cold, dark voice came through the darkness. "And I believe after all this time, we will be more evenly matched. Especially since that brat isn't alive to help you with another Silver Crystal."

"Why not attack now?" Serenity asked calmly. "I am weak after that stint with the time sickness. I must say it was a creative move on your part, though."

A chilling laugh rumbled towards her. "I'm waiting for the audience, of course. Besides, I'm sure your husband is _dying_ to take his anger out on me."

Serenity still remained calm. The years had taught her that much. Never to show fear or anger or any emotion. "Why should you invite them? I am the one you want. And I am certainly too weak to defend myself. But they, however, will be fueled by their energy and their anger when they get here."

Another skin-crawling laugh. "I know. That's what I'm counting on, Serenity. Besides, I want them to get here before I explain everything to you. I don't want to tell the story twice."

Serenity felt her face muscles twitch with anger at his arrogance. She had no idea how he'd survived all those years ago, but that didn't matter anymore.

"You won't get away with this. All your effort is for naught," she spat. "We are stronger since we last met, Wiseman. Exponentially stronger."

Another deep, chilling cackle. "As am I, Serenity. As am I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know. It's horribly short. But I wanted to update before the sight went down. I know you won't be able to review right away, but please don't forget to come back and review!

I promise the next chapter will be much longer. And it will be the grand finale, followed by an epilogue. See you there!

-rosa lunae


	10. The Purging

**Kooin Ya no Gotoshi**

The Purging

_by rosa lunae_

I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. BTW, I apologize for the inexplicably long delay, and my thanks goes out to JadesRose and Neonlights and everyone else for periodically sending me the nag that I needed! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, because it was long and _extremely_ difficult to write! Don't forget to review! And you might forget, because this chapter is THIRTEEN full pages. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wiseman!" Mars shrieked. "Are you insane? He's dead! Usagi killed him!" Jadeite laid a careful hand on her shoulder. She let it linger before she anxiously shoved it away.

"I don't know, Rei," Zoisite countered. "He altered time back then, he could do it again."

Pluto shook her head. "This is different. It takes an extreme amount of power to create an anomaly of a person. Power that Wiseman, or the Death Phantom as he liked to call himself, did not have."

Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn all watched and listened stoically, unable to contribute to the debate.

"Well, time travel takes a lot of power too, doesn't it?" Venus wondered.

Pluto nodded agitatedly, frustration with herself evident in her eyes. "Yes. But it was easy enough for him since he was able to knock me out."

The discussion continued for a few more moments until it reached a stumped standstill. Finally, Endymion lifted his bloodshot eyes from the floor.

"Maybe he wasn't defeated in the past."

Pluto's head jerked in his direction. Instantly, words began to fall from her lips. "That's the only explanation. He must have found some bit of the Dark Crystal to feed off of and grown stronger. It has been over 50 years. He's had plenty of time to regain his strength and then some. And he must have been watching all this time, calculating the exact moment, the weakest point in Usagi's life to interfere with."

"Creepy," Jupiter remarked darkly.

"He knows that putting Serenity through this Time Sickness ordeal would be the only way he could truly weaken her enough to defeat her in her equally strengthened state," Pluto continued excitedly. "He knew we'd fix it all along. That wasn't his goal."

"So the question is, of course," Uranus muttered, "where IS she!"

"I can help with that," Mercury chirped. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. "Unfortunately, Wiseman's power indicator is cloaked, and nonetheless, it would be severely corrupted, but luckily I've been able to isolate a datum from Serenity's proverbial signal that should prove to be perceptible."

Despite the situation, Nephrite rolled his eyes. "In layman's terms, Ami."

"Oh," she said, flustered. "I can't trace Wiseman. I can trace Serenity."

"_Thank_ you, Mercury," Kunzite said, shooting a warning glance at Nephrite, who opened his mouth to comment.

"So where is she?" Neptune asked calmly, leaning over Mercury's shoulder.

Mercury stared at the screen like it had grown lips and insulted her. "That can't be possible," she muttered absently. Zoisite moved to inspect it, and his face, too, was contorted by frown.

"What?" Saturn asked curiously.

"We couldn't have missed such a drastic change in the system!" Zoisite exclaimed.

Finally, Endymion stepped forward. "What do you see?" he demanded softly.

In an instant, they reported. "You aren't going to believe this, Mamoru," Zoisite began.

"-but Serenity is on Nemesis," Ami concluded.

Endymion's jaw dropped. "Nemesis! Nemesis was destroyed!"

"That's what we thought," Zoisite said grimly. "And since the energy of the Dark Crystal completely faded because of Serenity's victory, no one ever bothered to run a trace for it years later. We assumed that it was completely destroyed. But according to Mercury's computer, the essence of the Dark Crystal endured."

"The essence. Wiseman." Jadeite fairly snarled the name.

"Yes," Ami whispered. "According to my calculations, he completely revived about 7 years after Usagi and Chibi-Usa killed him with their two Silver Crystals. For the last 45 years, he's been gaining strength, renewing Nemesis, and feeding the energy of the Dark Crystal up to thrice the power it had in our last meeting."

"But what's the motive, here?" Sailor Neptune asked. "He's been defeated by her once. Why try again? Hubris? Vengeance?"

"No," Pluto answered, strongly. "Power. Now Serenity controls the entire system. She's the center of the Universe. Before, she was just… Sailor Moon. And though she was invincible, she didn't have the extent of the power she does now."

"But what good can she be to Wiseman?" Mars asked.

"Yeah," Jupiter continued, "because only Serenity can control the Silver Crystal. And it's not like she's going to hand over the key to Crystal Tokyo."

Pluto shook her head vehemently. "No, not at all. Wiseman isn't after her throne. That is useless to him. If he destroys her, the entire system, the universe will collapse into itself, and with his renewed power, he may be able to survive over time like he has in the past. And even if he doesn't survive, he'll be able to complete his malignant mission from all along. To destroy. After all, evil is irrational."

"So is love," Venus muttered under her breath. Endymion heard her.

"This is all fascinating," he exploded impatiently, "but honestly, I don't care how Nemesis still exists or why the _hell_ Wiseman wants to destroy Usako. All I care about is that he _is_ alive, he _does_ want to kill her, and _that's _where he is. So let's not debate about the nature of evil. Let's debate about how we're going to get there and how we're going to kill him once and for all and how we're going to save Usako and Naru."

There was a brief, startled silence. But Zoisite quickly picked up. "Okay, well Nemesis is a long way to teleport without the help of the Silver Crystal, obviously, but I am sure it is possible. It will cause greater stress on the Golden Crystal since Serenity is gone, though."

Endymion frowned. He didn't care about that, but he wanted to be strong when faced with Wiseman. "Ami, the Golden and Silver Crystals are linked. What are the chances that she'll be able to help us from where she is?"

Ami's eyes widened. "I don't know. Its never been done. But its certainly is possible. It just depends on her." _Whether she's conscious or not._

"Well, I'm tired of waiting. Wiseman knows we'll be weak after the teleport. He knew Serenity would be weak after the stint with the Time Sickness. He's got the advantage. And on top of this, Serenity's hurt. He threw her into a mirror for Kami's sake! And the longer Serenity and Naru are alone, the greater his advantage. Let's stop trying to reason this and do it. We don't have the luxury of a plan right now."

"Works for me," Sailor Uranus ground out. "Let's do this."

In an instant, they joined hands, and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From where she was bound, Serenity could sense Naru. Naru still hadn't stirred. She probably had a concussion from where Wiseman had tossed her into a wall. Well. It was probably for the best she wasn't awake to antagonize Wiseman, Serenity thought with a tight smile, despite the situation.

He was hovering somewhere beyond her sight, but she could make out his wispy hands waving ceaselessly over the crystal ball he used to control the Dark Crystal. Probably watching Endymion, waiting to see what he'd command.

That was easy. "Teleport!" he'd say. She knew it. But that was a bad idea. She'd need them to be strong when they got here.

She closed her eyes. She searched deep within herself, blocking out the massive danger she was in, her worry for her friend, the pain in her shoulder, the dizziness, the weakness, the feel of her own blood escaping, the sting of the energy binding her to the pole, everything. She blocked it all, and found the connection to Endymion.

Yes, the Golden Crystal was active. He was using it to help them teleport. She closed her eyes, and activated the Silver Crystal, willing some its power to them. Unconsciously, she began to give off a soft, white glow.

Wiseman watched carefully. _Yes, Serenity. Go ahead. Use some more of the energy you have left. That will make it all the easier to destroy you._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Even through the void of teleportation, Endymion could sense his wife aiding them. It certainly worried him that she was exerting power so soon after waking up, but he tried to shove that thought away since the battle hadn't even started yet. Besides, he wanted to be strong enough to protect her from that evil. But he pushed worries away leaving nothing but Usako in his mind as the fuzz of the teleport faded and feel of Serenity's presence flooded his senses.

The time to ponder was over. The time to fight had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Mars, already distressed by the sights from the warped timeline and the knowledge that they'd been tricked and their Queen wounded, was utterly overwhelmed by the massive amount of evil energy in her presence when the teleport faded. It drove her to knees and she grabbed desperately at Jadeite's sleeve, but he was no help, as he was clutching his head, deeply affected by the evil presence.

Her eyes cold, Sailor Neptune gently soothed Rei and gave them both a hand up, her eyes on the foe she'd never fought before.

Endymion's eyes passed over the ominous glow he was sure was Wiseman, and searched until they rested on his wife. He could barely make out her form; she radiated a weak, white glow. Fierce, crippling relief washed over him as he saw her awake and defiant, though some sort of energetic bonds bound her to a pole. One shoulder hung limp while the other was held back in brazen poise. Several deep cuts were leaking scarlet all over her white gown. But she was alive. She and her eyes. Alive with anger.

"Welcome, Mamoru," came the eerie, cold voice. The air seemed to vibrate with the force of his evil. His use of Endymion's first name infuriated the King. Reminded him how the Wiseman had haunted the most intimate corners of his mind.

"It's _King_ Endymion to you, scum!" he bellowed through the shadows, the scowl in his eyes seeming to glow gold even in the dark. He could feel Serenity's eyes on him, cautioning him, willing him to control his anger.

"Yes, I am all too aware of your title, _boy_. You, your Senshi, your Shitennou, robbed me of all I ever desired! The power, the control, the universe! I have brought you here, so I can return the favor."

A cold chill seized Endymion's heart just as Serenity let out a startled cry as her bonds began to shock her.

"Stop!" Uranus bellowed, yanking her Sword from its sheath and into a fighting stance. "It's useless! You can't defeat all of us together!" As she screamed, Zoisite and Sailor Mercury rushed to Serenity's side. But despite the pain, Serenity's eyes lit with authority and she jerked her neck towards Naru. Obediently, Zoisite left his wife to analyze the Queen, and searched for Naru in the darkness.

"Patience, Sir and Lady Mercury. I assure you, the civilian woman is quite safe. And don't fear for your Queen, I won't kill her just yet. Don't you want to know how exactly you all find yourselves here to be defeated?"

There was a tense silence, but finally, Sailor Pluto muttered a guilty "Hai."

"I thought so, Lady Pluto." Wiseman had no face, but there was an arrogant smirk in his voice. Pluto's eyes flashed and her fingers whitened around her Time Staff.

Zoisite stumbled through the dark, and barely made out Ambassador Osaka's limp form. He quickly knelt and took her pulse. Weak, but normal. He let a hand hover over her mouth and nose. Regular breathing. Most likely a head trauma, concussion. Nothing serious as long as she wasn't here in the heavy presence of evil much longer.

He quickly scooped Naru into his arms, and carried her over to the group. He placed her gently behind the group, but not before he saw Endymion's eyes twitch with anger and concern.

Naru was powerless, innocent. She'd watched over Serenity in her time of need. Not a single Scout or Shitennou here didn't want to pound something into the ground at the sight of her harmed.

As Wiseman began to talk, Sailor Mercury analyzed the electrical bonds around the Neo-Queen. With surprise, she noted that they were not very strong at all. They could in fact cause Serenity great pain, but she could easily escape them. Confused, her head snapped up. Serenity was already looking at her.

She smiled. Despite everything. She smiled! "Trust me!" she mouthed, and winked her slightly exhaustion-glazed blue eye.

That said, Mercury nodded, making her best effort at a weak smile. Serenity's eyes gave her confidence, but Ami knew she was hurt. She could see a deep cut across her collarbone and into her chest. Was that bone or glass shining beneath the blood? She couldn't be sure. The arm underneath the wound was limp, useless. And the Queen was exhausted. But as usual, even in the direst situations, she managed optimism.

Amazed, Mercury turned away towards where could see a faint glow where Wiseman must be floating. And she listened.

"It was easier than I thought it would be to manipulate you. The invincible Neo-Queen and King and their fierce guards. You could do nothing to stop it. And although Lady Pluto did put up a bit of a fight, she too was nothing but a stumbling block. Then, it was simple to go back in time, to twist your pasts. Especially considering Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen's unfortunate parting.

"I worked on the anomaly of that hideous Emerald for years. But despite how I hated her, she was perfect for the task. Once I created a copy of her, she responded instantly to my alterations to her memory. She had such blind love for that fool Diamond and such raw hatred for you, Serenity. Even if she hadn't been robotic and completely under my control, she still would have eagerly agreed to kill you. You were so blind and accepting in your virgin grief. I knew, even as I waited all those years for my power to resurface, then double, then triple, how easy it would be.

"And now, thanks to your husband for deserting you all those years ago because of those mindless dreams I sent him, we find ourselves here. You went through all that trouble to fix your timeline for naught, because as soon as I kill you, it will collapse upon itself."

Sailor Mars's crackling hands shook with anger and flame. "How can you be sure our future selves won't come back and fix the timeline just as we did!" she demanded, her skin glowing a dangerous red.

"Simple, Lady Mars. First of all, your future selves are at war protecting Crystal Tokyo from a future enemy. Second of all, who will come back through time if they are all stricken by the time sickness!" After this, Wiseman let out a stream of cold, draconic laughter that sent chills even up Serenity's spine.

"Who cares!" Uranus exploded, shaking her sword at the dull glow in the darkness that must have been Wiseman. "You won't get that far! So I say, prepare to die, Wiseman!"

Just as her mouth opened to let loose an attack command, a blinding light swept across the blackened planet, and then suddenly, Uranus saw her Space Sword embedded into the frail chest of Princess Serenity, stiff with death and covered with blood.

Uranus paled, and staggered backwards. "What the hell! Nooo!"

But just as the hideous vision had appeared, it vanished as a blast of power blasted Uranus and Neptune, who attempted to shield her, away into the absolute darkness. They landed with a crash, and then there was silence.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Sailor Venus cried and started to run towards them, but she was stopped by the figure of a blank-eye Kunzite attempting to destroy her. A blast exploded from his hands before her eyes as the real Kunzite ran towards her. Wiseman blew both of them away.

"What's going on!" yelled Nephrite, struggling to find his wife's hand in the darkness. But he suddenly he could see Jupiter's hands, channeling a fierce current of electricity towards him. From the darkness, another blast exploded into them, and throwing them back into the darkness.

"Don't be fooled, minna!" Sailor Mars screamed desperately, her voice piercing the shouts of the remaining Senshi. "Wiseman is using his mind control powers to distract—," Suddenly, she saw Jadeite diving towards her, arms outstretched. He grabbed her throat and began to squeeze. And no matter how the two of them fought, Wiseman was able to get an attack in, neutralizing the Seer and his wife.

Panic threatened to choke Mercury as her computer was blown from her hands. She didn't know whether to run and check on her comrades or the Queen or to fight. Suddenly, in the midst of all the chaos, she felt a satin cape brush her legs. Then, Zoisite's blank, murderous face appeared before her eyes, and she tried to grab his fingers before the two of them were blasted into the shadows.

Suddenly, like a pinprick of light in the solid darkness, Serenity's weak voice rang out through the screams. "Be strong, my friends! Resist!"

Sailor Saturn tried to turn towards the source of the voice, but in the darkness, she could feel her body warping into the form of Mistress Nine and she could hear Sailor Moon's cries as Wiseman's energy attack sent the soldier of Silence shrieking with protest into the dark.

Sailor Pluto heard her comrades screaming in horror and agony as their darkest fears played out before their eyes. But as she raised the Time Staff defensively, bracing her mind for the horrible vision that was sure to come, she realized.

This. This _was_ her deepest fear. She almost didn't feel the sting of the blast or the crunch of the rocks under her bones as she was thrown to the ground. She couldn't move, couldn't feel as she watched, going in to shock as her wide eyes stared into the darkness, listening as her worst fears came true.

Fear and panic coursed through the veins of King Endymion as he ran frantically through the darkness. "Usako! Don't move, I'm coming!"

He wasn't sure if she could hear him, because the sounds of the Senshi and Shitennou writhing and screaming were deafening in his ears. Wiseman was silent, somewhere in the darkness, no doubt enjoying himself.

Suddenly, he tripped over something soft, and found himself kneeling over the form of his wife, tied down on their marriage bed, with a gunshot through her forehead and blood. The cold metal of the gun seemed to cut into his fingers, as he placed it over the wound, watching as her dead mouth whispered, "No, Mamo-chan, no, no, no…."

"No, Mamo-chan!"

He blinked, and there, softly glowing, her white light a candle's flame in this darkness, her soft voice a bell through the screams, she was, squeezing his hands, coaxing him. "No, Mamo-chan, resist! It isn't real!"

When their hands linked, his mind was clear. He began to give off a soft golden light.

"Serenity," he whispered, touching her face, for a fleeting moment unaware of the chaos around them.

Her face, ever living up to her name, was at peace, despite the screams, despite the darkness, despite the pain. His golden glow seemed flashed streaks of would-be sunlight over her silvery hair. He ran his fingers through the strands, watching how the lights danced over his fingers, trying to accept the fact that she was here, alive, trying to figure out how they'd managed to end up in this nightmare, trying to remember to breathe…

"I'm okay, Endymion," she whispered, with a reassuring smile.

Wiseman roared in frustration as his visions of horror assailed their minds, then fell away. He in turn refocused his efforts on the Senshi and Shitennou, who had all of their strength and all of their focus. They were more of a threat to him right now.

"You could have stopped this," Endymion whispered, glancing towards the darkness where he knew their closest friends struggled against their deepest fears. "Why didn't you? Why do you let it continue?"

She closed her bruised eyes, listening to the terrified screams of the valiant Senshi, the furious and horrified shouts of the brave Shitennou. "Because," she answered, eyes fluttering open, still slightly glazed with exhaustion and disorientation, "they are strong enough to conquer their fears, and they must. Without my help."

"But you helped me. As soon as you touched my hand, I was no longer afraid."

She smiled again, something glistening in her eyes. "No, I wasn't helping you. I grabbed your hand to conquer my greatest fear—the fear of losing you. When I held it, I knew you were real, you were with me. I wasn't helping you; only conquering my own fear. It just so happens our fears are the same."

Then, in the soft light, he saw her eyes harden.

"Now. It's time. Time to destroy this evil completely; once and for all." She cupped her hands, and the Silver Crystal appeared between palms, making the blood strains on her sparkling silver dinner gown all the more prominent. Her left arm trembled with the pain and effort it took to simply lift her hand. The doctor within the King suspected a snapped collarbone to go with the exhaustion and severe concussion, among other things. He tried to stare some reason into her eyes.

"You can't. You can't! You can hardly see straight, Usako! Using the Silver Crystal's full power after having no time to recover from the Time Sickness and being thrown into a mirror… it's suicide!"

"Do you think Wiseman cares? If we don't stop him now, the entire Kingdom will fall. And listen!"

From the darkness, Endymion could hear the screams. He pulled Serenity to his chest, holding her tight, as they ripped through him.

The mighty Sailor Uranus could be heard sobbing curses on herself.

He could make out the sound of his head general, Kunzite, weeping and begging Sailor Venus not to kill him.

Sailor Mars, the defiant, hiccupping in her violent tears, shrieking for Jadeite to remember her, remember he loved her.

And Sailor Pluto only let loose an endless, wordless howl.

Every one of the Senshi and Shitennou, the warriors who had bravely and selflessly defended them for over a thousand years, were being tortured in the only place where they weren't invincible. Their minds.

"Endymion," Serenity breathed, the Silver Crystal pulsing in tune with her heart, "We can't conquer their fears for them; they've been fighting them for years. But we can stop Wiseman from assaulting their minds with those fears! Come on! Certainly, I'm not at my best, but I've got you! And the others will follow. Just have faith, Mamo-chan."

With that, Neo-Queen Serenity closed her eyes, and the Silver Crystal pulsed with a sudden burst of power and light, and the entire dark plain was lit, revealing Wiseman sending streams of dark energy at the Senshi and Shitennou. He turned his shrouded head their way.

"You dare to challenge me, Serenity? I've already killed you once today!"

Serenity gave a disarming smile as she warmed up the ancient crystal. "And yet, here I am, a thorn in your side. Besides, I happen to remember defeating you once before."

Wiseman's hood was suddenly lit with a foul glow, revealing a grinning skull. "And yet, here I am, Serenity. A thorn in your side. I invite the challenge; it will make your death more entertaining."

Endymion's eyes narrowed dangerously at the insinuation that his wife dying could constitute as entertainment, and suddenly, his hands, burning with gold energy, let loose a violent beam of gold light, illuminating the deserted black plain of screams. Now Wiseman's howl of pain was one of them.

Serenity shot her husband a surprised glance, but welcomed the assistance nonetheless. Despite her power, it took all her practiced poise to even remain balanced on her feet.

Through his oblivion, Kunzite blinked, and thought he saw the flash of gold. His screams paused for a moment, then resumed with even more desperate intensity.

"We may not have two Silver Crystals this time, Wiseman," he yelled, his voice echoing in the darkness, "but now you face the power of the Golden Crystal!"

"Meaningless!" Wiseman boomed, and fired a massive bean of dark energy at them, completely enveloping the royal couple. But a weak white beam shot out of the cloud of darkness, illuminating the entire plain, shoving some of the darkness back. Golden energy spiraled around it, resisting even more. The darkness lifted, and in the light of the pure energy, Neo-Queen Serenity was kneeling, Crystal cupped between her hands, the injured one trembling, pouring all of her power into that one colossal attack.

Behind her, King Endymion stood, leaning over slightly, and holding her hands tightly, keeping them steady and pouring his own power into her. The screams of their guardians grew suddenly louder and louder, then were abruptly and ominously silenced.

The attack slammed into the beam of darkness, pushing it away from them, then, reaching an impasse. Serenity's eyes began to flutter.

"De ja vu, Serenity!" Wiseman bellowed, cackling arrogantly hidden farther in the darkness. Now, even Endymion's face began to pale.

Across the plains, the Senshi's eyes fluttered open. The Shitennou shook their heads to clear them. Their eyes welcomed the darkness like a soothing salve to their horrified eyes, healing them of the terrifying images they'd seen. The Shitennou helped their wives to their feet. Sailor Uranus heaved herself and Sailor Neptune from the ground, her legs trembling just slightly. Sailor Pluto stood alone until Sailor Saturn's hand fell on her arm. It took them a moment to orient themselves, to see that they were alive, not being attacked, that there was hope. And after their minds were clear, all 12 pairs of eyes flashed.

"Come on!" Sailor Pluto called out over the roar of the colliding energies, her confidence retuning to her, "Now is the time to destroy this evil once and for all!"

Quickly, as Wiseman was distracted, they formed a semicircle around the King and Queen. Then, one by one, they invoked the powers of their planets.

"Mercury!" cried out Zoisite and Sailor Mercury, their joined hands sending out a sapphire beam. The silver and gold beam received a streak of blue.

"Venus!" Kunzite and Sailor Venus sent out a blinding yellow blast, adding their own power to the attack.

"Mars!" Sailor Mars and Jadeite added a fiery red striation to the mass of energy.

"Jupiter!" A crackling emerald streak of power burst from the joined hands of Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter. The mass of pure energy began to crackle with tension.

"All this is futile!" Wiseman's voice boomed over the roar of power. "FUTILE! Surrender now!"

Serenity, eyes almost clouded, began to smile.

"Saturn!" The purple blast made Nemesis tremble.

"Uranus!" Sailor Uranus threw her sword out in front of her, falling into a fighting stance as her own fierce navy beam burst from the tip of her sword.

"Neptune!" The undulating aquamarine wave of Sailor Neptune's power seemed to wash over the collective beam as it quickly began to gain ground.

"**NOOOOOO!"** Wiseman's howl of desperation rattled every stone on Nemesis.

Sailor Pluto hesitated before adding her power. She clenched her eyes shut, fighting wave after wave of guilt, trying to deafen her ears to the sound of her own voice tell her the blame for the whole situation fell on her shoulders. She gripped the Time Staff tightly in her bronze hands.

Suddenly, a soft, almost whispered phrase floated to her ears, though it should have been well drowned out by the roar of the battle.

"Kooin ya no gotoshi, Setsuna…"

Sailor Pluto's eyes snapped open. Serenity's head did not turn away from her Crystal, but her eyes bore into her own. And King Endymion's as well. Both of them were smiling, encouraging her, no impugning in their eyes.

"Pluto!" The final burst of power exploded mightily from Pluto's time staff.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Their allied powers pushed Wiseman's own power away, and into himself. Now visible in the dancing rainbow lights, his cloak blew away, leaving only a hideous mass of bones and dead flesh.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

A final burst of fused silver and gold energy from the joined hands of the King and Queen of the universe sent both Wiseman's power and all of their own into Wiseman, causing his body to implode upon itself with a deafening boom and blinding array of lights, followed by absolute silence and absolute darkness.

Then the planet began to shake violently.

Endymion felt it when Serenity fell backwards into his knees. He tried to bend and catch her, but even the tiny weight of his wife was enough to send his weak body to the ground. They fell into each other's arms, limp and entwined as the planet began to collapse around them.

"This place is going to blow!" Jupiter shouted.

"Where are they!" came Saturn's voice in the darkness.

"Here, let me help! **Crescent Beam!**"

Almost like a flashlight, Venus's yellow light swept the plains until it rested on the still figures of the monarchs.

"There!" Nephrite bellowed, and began to run towards them. But the ground split open into a deep, and widening abyss, and black flames shot through the openings. Sailor Jupiter grabbed her husband before he could fall.

The ominous ebony flames inched closer and closer to the royals, suspending on a small island of land.

"Mercury, Zoisite! Try to douse those flames! Jadeite, Mars! Jump through the opening they make and try to get to them! Venus, keep that light shining. Neptune, go get Ambassoder Osaka and be sure she is safe. Everyone else, prepare to teleport, now!" Pluto shouted.

Mercury and Zoisite tried to keep their footing on the shaking planet as they sent streams of water over the flames, clearing an opening. Mars and Jadeite leapt through it, immune to the stray flames that licked at their skin. Neptune gently gathered Naru in her arms, then added her own power to the teleport. They grabbed the King and Queen, careful not to separate their joined hands, and leapt over the opening into Sailor Uranus and Nephrite's arms. Without a second glance, they all rushed into a circle, added their own power to the prepared teleport, burst into light, and disappeared just as Nemesis exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Expect the epilogue in no less than a week. I _promise._ And please, review. This chapter was very long and difficult, and I hunger for feedback. Hope you enjoyed!

-rosa


	11. Epilogue

**Kooin Ya no Gotoshi**

Well, everyone, the time has finally come. The series I began in March of 2003 is finally coming to an end in September of 2005. It's been a long ride, hard at times, frustrating at times, but always, always fun.

My sincere thanks especially goes out to those of you who read all three parts of this series (past, present, and future). But I'm also grateful to those of you who only read one or two. I've put probably weeks' worth of hours into this series, and to every single person who reviewed, I read and appreciated every single review.

This will be my last series style contribution to the Sailor Moon fanfiction world. It's just time to move on, I think. But to all of my readers, who have been faithful over the last few years, don't forget about me! I will most likely post a one-shot every now and then, for old-times sake!

The Sailor Moon fandom has been a great genre to write in—fun and supportive, and writing SM fanfiction has helped my writing improve by leaps and bounds just by all the practice it provided! (Those of you who have read all three in the series will probably concur! .) So, again, my thanks go out to everyone who read, and double to all who reviewed!

And now, without further ado, the conclusion to _Kooin Ya no Gotoshi_ and the Time Series!

Epilogue 

_When the ambulance reached Tokyo General, the paramedics intended to send patient 1, a 16-year-old female, into intensive care, and patient 2, a 19-year-old male to x-ray. The two patients were holding hands. The male regained consciousness, and dazedly refused to let go._

"_Sir, your girlfriend is good hands, but every moment you detain her from proper care puts her in more danger."_

_The young man opened his eyes. They were deep blue, and bright with intelligence. "Really, now? Well, doctor, I am a pre-med major, but I cannot explain this. Already I've learned to accept that there are things even science cannot explain. Watch."_

_He gently loosened his hold on the girl's hand, and as soon as their hands were no longer in contact, a wail pierced the air. Her heart had stopped._

"_Holy…" the paramedic whispered, awed._

_The young man quickly took her hand back in his own, and her heartbeat returned…_

When King Endymion drifted into consciousness, the first thing he could feel was his wife's limp hand in his own, his fingers wrapped tightly around it even in sleep. Then, he felt the utter exhaustion of the battle, and after that, the soft caress of his bed jumped the last synapse, and for the first time in a week, he was… comfortable.

Bravely, he opened his eyes. Yes, he was in his own master bedroom, alongside his sleeping wife, neatly and chastely tucked in, their joined hands resting between them on top of the covers. Her small hand warmed his aching fingers.

He noticed curiously that they were alone. And it was still oddly silent in the palace. Obviously, the Senshi and Shitennou hadn't felt that they were in danger anymore to leave them.

Endymion sat up slowly, careful not to release Serenity's hand and fighting off the swarm of dizziness. He gingerly tested all of his muscles; all were functioning properly. Then, he shifted in the bed and regarded his wife.

She looked peaceful; it was not the sleep of the time sickness but the recuperative rest she needed after every battle. Her lips were naturally set in a small smile, and her chest rose up and down, steadily, softly. Every injury and blemish had left her save the deep cut in her inner shoulder, which had left a small scar. He made a mental note to thank Hotaru. He kissed the mark, relishing the feel of her skin on his lips.

Something, he sensed, was different about her. A bit of color in her cheeks, an extra warmth in her hands unrelated to fever. Something innately sensual, even erotic. But, he gave it no further notice. He was too relieved to see her whole, healthy, and happy. Every breath she released enraptured him.

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on their door. "Yes," he croaked. He crinkled his nose at the crack in his voice. He cleared his throat, and answered strongly this time. "Come in."

The doors opened, and Ambassador Osaka Naru stepped through the doors, a bright, mischevious smile on her face and a platter in her hands with a teapot, cups, and a small breakfast array neatly arranged around the signature pink rose of Kino Makoto. Endymion grinned in anticipation.

"Good morning Naru," he greeted heartily. He was unembarrassed to be caught in bed because the Senshi and Shitennou, tender things that they were, had left him and his wife completely dressed, gown and robe and cape and all. He had to grin at that.

"That it is, Mamoru-kun! That it is!" she said cheerily. "How is Usagi?" she asked as she carefully set down the breakfast platter.

"She's quite well, actually," came a muffled reply. Endymion's eyes lit up as his wife gracefully stretched then eased herself into a sitting position.

"Usako!"

Naru blushed as he instantly pulled Serenity into a tight embrace then kissed the breath from her.

When they pulled apart, a delightful blush made the Queen's eyes sparkle. "Well. Good morning, Mamo-chan!" she teased. "I missed you too!"

For a moment, the King and Queen blissfully regarded each other, appreciating the love and life within the other. Naru simply waited patiently, legs crossed, though her shaking ankle gave away her secret excitement about something.

"And good morning, Naru-chan!" the Queen exclaimed, wrapping her arms gleefully around her friend. "Thank you for taking care of me. I could hear every word you said, and it calmed me."

Though her manner and vocabulary had matured over her years as Queen, Serenity's dancing eyes and jovial banter and all-out affection was very certainly still Tsukino Usagi. Endymion breathed a prayer of thanks for this, then reinserted himself into their conversation.

"So, where is everyone else? Is time still stopped? Did we succeed on Nemesis?"

Serenity's eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously, eager to hear the answers.

Naru grinned, and passed a steaming teacup to the two of them. "The girls are helping Makoto re-prepare your interrupted luncheon."

The royal couple blinked in confusion, then smiled as they remembered. "Oh, yes. Today is still the Anniversary of the Awakening!" Serenity said. "I take it then that Setsuna chose not to release the timeline yet."

"Of course not!" Naru said merrily. "The celebration must wait for its King and Queen. And to answer your other question, Mamoru-kun, yes. Ami and Zoisite used her computer and detected no hint of energy from the area. So Wiseman, Nemesis, and all traces of the Dark Crystal have been completely eradicated."

Both sighed in relief. "Well, that means that we have at least another 50 years of peace," Mamoru noted, pulling his wife close. She smiled up at him.

Naru noticed the intimacy of it, and stood. "Well, I'll take my leave now. Luncheon will be at noon sharp, and when you arrive, Setsuna will disengage the Time Stop. Don't be late, Usagi!" she teased as she shut the door behind her.

When the door latched, Endymion rolled over so he could face his wife. She was smiling. He traced the curve of her lips slowly with his finger.

"I have never been so scared in my life," he stated simply, all mirth disappearing from his face. "Usako… you were dead. You were all but dead."

"But I was still in there, Mamo-chan. I could hear you, feel you, even see you in my mind's eye. I knew it was Wiseman; I kept trying to tell you. But the only thing I could say was…"

He touched her mouth, a wry smile twisting his narrow lips. "Don't say it," he whispered. "It worked. That's all that mattered." He shuddered.

Serenity's heart went out to her husband. She knew exactly the fear he must have felt; it was the same she would have felt had their places been inverted. "Oh, Mamo-chan…" she sighed, curling into his arms, her gown rustling beneath her. "You did well."

The simple affirmation was like a healing salve on a wound. Renewed, Endymion slid further under the covers, and adjusted his wife in his arms so that she rested chastely into the curve of his body. He held her close, taking in the scent of her hair.

"I love you, Usako," he whispered, his voice cracking under the weight of his tears.

"I love you, too, Mamo-chan."

For the remainder of the morning until they rose to prepare for luncheon, the King and Queen just rested in each other's arms in a pure, timeless embrace.

XXXXXXX

Later, when King Endymion opened the dining hall door for Serenity, they found the hall decorated with colorful banners, confetti, and gifts; candles surrounded a gourmet meal with a cake that read the same as the largest, brightest banner:

"Congratulations, Usagi and Mamoru!"

And in their finest royal fineries, the Senshi and Shitennou applauded them as they walked in and exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

Serenity cocked an eyebrow good-naturedly. "Um, minna! I think you forget what holiday it is! It's not _our_ anniversary! It's the Anniversary of the Awakening!" she chided. But no one acknowledged her correction. They were all grinning like school children.

Endymion was puzzled into silence but jovially pulled his wife closer, enjoying her presence.

"Au contraire, Usagi-chan!" Ami giggled. "We've discovered additional cause for celebration!"

"For the victory?" Endymion ventured. "But that was everyone, not just us!"

"Wrong again!" Zoisite chided, as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, then, what is this about?" Serenity asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"You know," Haruka called out impishly, "I say we just let them wonder on it as we catch up on our meal, what do you guys say?"

"I second that!" Jadeite answered roguishly, and other voices chorused agreement as Serenity's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What!" she whined. "Come on, minna, tell me what's going on!"

Only the sound of chairs scraping against the crystal floor answered her as everyone sat calmly down to eat.

Grinning, yet still curious himself, Endymion urged Serenity to sit down and enjoy herself and let the Senshi have their fun. She agreed genially, and they took their places at the head of the table together.

As pleasurably meaningless chatter filled the hall, the King and Queen whispered back and forth as to what the occasion could be.

"Is it our engagement anniversary?"

"No, no, that was in winter, and this is summer. What about first date?"

"Spring. What about when we met?"

"That can't be because that was in the fall just after classes had started. Maybe it's some other victory or something…"

They went back and forth until dessert was served, but they were unable to remember any event of significance that could have happened on this day.

After everyone had enjoyed Makoto's delicious desserts, Setsuna stood, gently tapping her glass with her spoon. Slowly, silence embraced the table.

"As you all know," she began formally despite the telltale grin on her face, "today is the anniversary of the awakening of Crystal Tokyo. But also, as some of you know, we have also come together to celebrate an entirely different occasion."

She paused for a moment, and looked into her Queen's eyes. Serenity's eyes held no resentment, no condemnation, only vivacious curiosity and affection. Feeling absolved, Setsuna smiled broadly. "Today, we celebrate the fact that in nine months, Usagi and Mamoru are going to be parents!"

Endymion's jaw dropped unceremoniously, and Serenity's eyes widened charmingly. Laugher erupted around the table at their shocked expressions.

"How do you know that?" Serenity demanded excitedly, feeling her husband's grip on her hand tighten.

"Well," Michiru began smoothly, "after we arrive back from Nemesis, we naturally scanned the two of you to assess your physical state."

"And as you know," Minako continued ecstatically, "Ami's little computer is the most advanced in the universe."

"So it could detect even the smallest hormonal change," Kunzite added with a grin.

"At first we overlooked it," Hotaru said sheepishly, "because we were too worried about your lives."

"And with good cause, believe me," Makoto joked, trailing off.

"The two of you were in pretty bad shape," Nephrite finished with a disarming smile.

"But after Hotaru fixed you up as best she could," Haruka explained devilishly, "we decided to take a look at that little read-out."

"And," Rei concluded grandly, an amused spark in her eyes, "we discovered that our little Chibi-Usa was conceived two days ago and that Usagi was pregnant!"

"But, but," Serenity stuttered, "how can you know already? Doesn't it take like a week or two to find out?"

"Actually," Ami explained with a patient grin, "conception can happen in as little as a few hours."

Endymion's jaw dropped again as he remembered the morning two days ago, before Serenity was stricken with the time sickness…

"_Why didn't you tell me everyone was coming to lunch today?"_

_Mamoru laughed and walked to the master bathroom. "You're the one that set the date, Usako! I assumed you would remember it!"_

_Usagi smiled. "After being married for a few decades you should have learned not to assume such things," she said, donning her own bathrobe._

_Mamoru turned on the water in their room-sized shower, then turned back to his wife, grinning impishly. "Fine, you caught me. I just wanted to see Neo-Queen Serenity, mistress of the universe, hit herself in the forehead like that. It was priceless!"_

_Usagi wrinkled her nose, then moved to shove him the shower, robe and all. "I'm about to hit someone else in the head like that!"_

_Mamoru caught her in his arms, and pulled her in after him._

The same memory flashed across Serenity's eyes, and a fierce blush flamed in her cheeks, as Endymion pulled her close ecstatically.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," Rei assured them devilishly, as Setsuna stood and light flashed off of her Time Staff, "everyone in the palace heard you anyway."

That caused both royals to blush furiously, and Serenity, in quite an unladylike fit, stuck her tongue out at Rei, just like she used to all those years ago. Endymion only beamed proudly as the guys stood to congratulate him, and the high-pitched excitement of the moment seemed to erupt from every female in the room. Overcome with love for one another, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion interrupted the reception of congratulations for a passionate kiss.

Just then, the sound of celebration and life burst outside the palace as music began to play and laughter could be heard through the windows. The bustling staff of the palace could also be heard. The Awakening Celebration continued, as if it had never stopped at all.

Setsuna stood and cleared her throat. "To the King and Queen and Future Princess!" she called happily.

"Cheers!"

It was then that Serenity noticed with delight that her glass did not house champagne but sparkling white grape juice. She laughed joyously, and the sound of it, proving she was alive and well, seemed to float across the table, filling everyone around it with joy, then continued throughout the palace and across the entire kingdom, and at that very moment, everyone in Crystal Tokyo was smiling.

_Fin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, it's finally finished! I can hardly believe it! It's been wonderful, everyone! Thanks for sharing this series with me!

And even though this story is complete, stay on the look out for some more SM one-shots from me in the future! Hope to see you there!

Don't forget to review, and God bless you all!

Until next time,

rosa lunae .


End file.
